Pakkun Days
by fullmoonlonewolf
Summary: I'm not going to willing sign up myself for death, gore, life-risking moments, and all the jazz that comes with the Naruto world. Not to mention that I'm not even able to defend myself, as I'm not even reincarnated as a human! What am I supposed to do, swipe at my enemies with my cute little pink paw pads to death! Naruto SI Insert as Pakkun OC Pakkun Full summary inside
1. Pakkun's Beginning

So after reading a whole shit ton of Naruto SI fics, I've been contemplating on releasing this one myself.

Hopefully it's not too bad...

**Summary**:

I'm not going to willing sign myself up for death, gore, life-risking moments, and all that jazz that comes with the Naruto world. I'm usually reincarnated on earth, so why did I end up here?! Not to mention, I'm not even capable of defending myself; since I'm not even reincarnated as a human! What am I supposed to do, swipe at my enemies with my cute, little, pink, paw pads to death?! Oh right, and having the prestigious Hatake Kakashi as my owner... well this can surely go down as one of my crappiest lives to live so far.

Oh how I just wish I could go back to the regular world now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, plenty of things that haven't gone down to make the story sadder, would've gone down...

**Warning**: Language, Incorrect usage of genre tags, typos.

**Beta**: Haha, nope.

Pakkun Days

Prologue

* * *

Humans are selfish.

Selfish little creatures that can only suck the life out of this world. Constantly raving and ranting, making up excuses; 'preaching' on their 'so called' efforts for the better or for the good.

All they do is create more chaos.

So you must crack a few eggs to make a good omelet, but they never know when to stop cracking the eggs. Over and over, humans pull themselves into this whirling pool of hate, that never ends.

Never forgive and never forget.

And so the cycle of revenge continues on, feeding into the greed of the human heart.

Yet, why is it among all of this, they are those that do not fall. Even bred from the those that hate, they somehow overcome it, only learning to love and wish for peace.

Their tragic fate sealed to be amongst the corrupted. These special ones, only live to fall to the likes of the greedy ones.

Humans are selfish.

Is that why I haven't been reincarnated into one?

* * *

I know reincarnation when I see it. Been through the system 131 times, and still rejected from nirvana/heaven/or whatever you consider a 'happy' afterlife.

Apparently you are not allowed to die until you have fulfilled your purpose in life, whether it is playing the role of a good guy, a supporter, a helpful dog, a slaving donkey, or whatever the hell your next life gives you as your purpose. After doing your 'deed', you're given your ticket to wherever you're supposed to go. Whatever that freaking exit is called to get out of this reincarnation mess.

The initial start to getting reincarnated with your memories is when your first 100 hundred lives tend to get it wrong. That's what happened to me 31 lifetimes ago.

The first lifetime I can remember is being a bee. Yup, and apparently my human ways of laziness and selfishness transferred over, as I barely helped the hive, stole honey from the larva, and eventually died getting attacked by hornets, because I ran away from my hive that was under attack.

But to go over the other 30 would bore the hell out of you, as I particularity end up repeating my humanely mistakes. Especially since I got a terrible nitpick.

Human Virus Soul Syndrome.

Where humanly traits infect other recesses of the soul.

The soul is not only reserved for humans. I remember when I was arrogant and haughty enough to think like that.

No, the soul's composition is many things, making up all kinds of life. Everything that lives and dies has a soul. Just as with DNA of a cell. Every cell contains all the DNA that the body will ever need. Only certain genes express themselves.

Same with souls. They contain everything, capable of being anything. They only express traits of their soul's composition in their current life, at least they're supposed to do that.

Now here comes the Human Virus Soul Syndrome. You see, most souls get it around their 40th or 50th time, commonly, of what to do to; then they exit eternal world suffering of reincarnation and then bam, hit whatever 'nirvana' or heaven or whatever you want to call it. But no, Human Virus Soul Syndrome allows my humanly traits, mostly the undesired traits, to infect and express itself in my into other parts of my soul, manifesting into my reincarnated lives down the road.

So as you see, it is not common for a bee to run from the hive, they've been known to die for the hive. 'Well fuck that, I ain't giving my shitty life to the queen, might as well make the most of my life if I'm just going to die' is probably the trait that seeped into and through my soul.

Well I've never been able to really put up a fight to anything.

Coward is the perfect word to fit to me. Maybe it's the cowardly trait.

But never mind that. It's time for my new life. I can feel the womb walls retracting, as I bump into my brother's and sister's within this constricting space.

So what is it this time? Bring it on reincarnation, am I going to live the life of a shrimp that just feeds along the sea floor, picking off dead and decrypt flesh; or am I going to lounge about as a cat that just lays around in the home, knocking small items over and giving hell to my owners again; or am I living as the bratty child that grows up to make big bucks and not once visit my family once I move out.

No, this time it's none of those; as I feel myself being licked just as I exit my mother's womb.

Well, this entails that I am somewhat an animal, instead of a bacteria within a scientist's petri dish like I was 5 lifetimes ago. Heh, even then I refused to propagate and share the gene that they were so desperately experimenting with. That will stall them for another 2 years.

Ah yes, I forgot to mention I like ruining other lives, didn't I?

But as I'm being licked, I'm suddenly man handled. My tiny paw pads can feel the rough skin of my mother's owner, as he pets my head.

"You'll have to name him, son." A deep baritone voice echos out, as my ears perk up to listen to the outside world, for the first time in this lifetime.

My eyes can't see yet, but my nose can definitely smell him. The smell of metal, earth, and water is pungent off of him, with a hint of blood and sweat. I know these smells because of my past lives, and you can't mistake the smell of blood for anything else. Copper and blood have totally different ratios of pungency. Well at least you can tell if you have a good nose.

"His name will be Pakkun."

But my body shuddered, as I realize something has drastically changed in my reincarnation cycle.

Usually I'm reincarnated on earth, third planet away from the sun, humans are the prime apex predator of the world for their conscious thinking and planning.

This world, if it is what I think it is, is a world that happened in books with pictures, notably known as manga, and its title is Naruto.

And from my previous life's knowledge, it is a deadly gruesome world filled with ninjas. That can actually create anything from this weird thing called 'chakra'.

And I was the dog of the one that will soon be the infamous copy ninja: Hatake Kakashi.

Well, fuck it. Not like I know much on the story plot, but Hatake Kakashi is going through a world of hate. I'll just show him how much his 'own kind' will really bite him in the ass.

Literally.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed, but that damn Kakashi keeps separating my mother from me. Doesn't he damn well know a puppy needs to grow first, before he can train him, let alone take him from his mother! No I'm not a momma's boy, and I will firmly deny this. Plus, I will bite anyone in the ass who says so.

God! This kid is a training freak. I thought Might Gai was bad, but this kid is worse, way worse. Although I guess I am thankful that he doesn't scream about how 'youthful' he is. That's a plus.

"Pakkun! You have to pay more attention with your presence. I can sense you even though I'm on the other side of the house!"

I glare back at my supposed 'summoner' from my hiding spot. I growl at his critical remarks, like he could do any better. I can smell him all the way from the front of the compound! He needs to learn to mask his stenchy odor!

This little kid. Psh, no chance in hell am I working for him.

I can see Sakumo's feet, as he sits on the couch, as I curled up tighter on myself underneath it.

"Mah mah, 'Kashi. Pakkun is only a month old." See damn straight you best give it a rest! Now I wanna go back and snuggle with mother. "Even though I could teach Pachan to mask her scent and presence by this age, Pachan was incredibly smart for her age."

The hell old man! You saying my mother was that good at my age?! Well fine! I'll hide somewhere so good, you'll never find me!

I quickly scramble away from the hand that is trying to retrieve me, as Kakashi gives an angry grunt or two, demanding I come to him.

"Pakkun, come back here now!"

_'No!'_ I bark back. My little feet hit the floor, as I start to use chakra to silence them, running outside. I slide across the porch, as I duck underneath the wooden planks. I quickly crawl underneath the house, as I make my way over to their running water system. I dank out by the chakra purifying machine.

Oh yah chakra, it's kinda of like a cold adrenaline rush, if I had to explain it. You know how when you get the chills, and everything around you just seems more... noticeable. Well chakra is 100 times that, without the chills.

Kakashi's chakra spikes, running around the house trying to look for me. Psh, I have just chosen the best hiding spot, by laying next to this chakra water purifier, it masks my own dampened chakra signal. Plus, his nose isn't good enough to find me. Give or take a couple of years and maybe then he can find me.

"Pakkun! Pakkun!" His feet stop right above my head, as I sense him directly above me in the house. It didn't frighten me, I didn't hold my breath like a little scared girl in a horror movie. Nope, that's not what I did.

Soon enough Sakumo entered the room as well.

"Tou-san, I can't sense him at all! I told you Pakkun would be a greater pup than Pachan."

I didn't feel embarrassed at all, nope. I'm not in denial. This little brat is just being cheeky so I'll come out of my hiding spot, just so we can go back to hellish training.

"I guess so. I can't sense him either. Although he could work on masking his scent."

"Mn. Pakkun, come out already! Training will be less harsh if you do now!"

I rolled my eyes at that. Less harsh and training in the same sentence... coming out of Kakashi's mouth? Nope, lies. That's all that could be coming out that brat's mouth.

I crawled my way across the opposite end of the house, as I try to keep my chakra as low as possible. I quickly join my litter mates, but my mother gives me away.

"Honestly Pakkun, I don't understand why you give Kakashi such a hard time."

She barks out, just as Kakashi comes running in.

"There you are." His filthy human hands pick me up, as he toddles with me in his arms. I on the other hand am fighting tooth and nail to get out of his terrible embrace.

"Oh don't be like that. I knew you were smart too. Come on let's take a bath together, you're covered in dirt." He turns me to face him, as I give him my best scowl.

I let out a scoff. Like taking a bath together symbolizes anything... I could just rely on my mother to take care of me. Heck if we were back on earth, I still wouldn't be touched, for fear that my mother might abandon me, if she was a stray.

Kakashi set me down in a woven basket, high up on the shelf. Even the height up here deters me from jumping to freedom.

"Sometimes you're a real pain, Pakkun. Why can't you listen to me, just for once?"

I let out a jeering snarl. '_Because you're so stuck up and bratty. Come back to me after you've somber-ed out from your precious people's deaths.'_

Of course, Kakashi can't understand me, as he pouts from underneath his mask. He pulls out a treat from his pocket and puts it out in front of me.

My eyebrows raise up in confusion. _Well that's new._

"Good job today."

He picks me up, as we head into the bath. It feels nice. For once the child isn't swinging a kunai at me or picking me up harshly. The bath is ... rewarding. Especially when he rubs my tummy and scratches behind my ears.

"There all clean."

'_Thanks Kakashi.' _I growl lowly, but the kid doesn't understand me. I try again, but the only thing that comes out is his name.

"Arf, Kakashi."

He whirls back, as he picks me up, his eyes elated, and I can see a bright grin underneath that stupid white towel covering his face.

"You said my name! Not even Pachan spoke a word until she was 4 months old. I guess you aren't too much of a momma's boy." He turns to the door way shouting, "Tou-san! Pakkun said my name!"

His loud booming voice in the bathroom is not doing me any pleasures. Not to mention he also drops me. And he's mentioned the unmentionable...

My eye's view his ass which is hanging right in front of me. _Well, might as well show him what happens when he pisses me off._

I can sense Sakumo approaching the bathroom, just as I leap and bite Kakashi's ass.

The yelp I hear come from that brat was satisfying enough, that I didn't care for the punishment that followed.

* * *

The beginning portion is hard to understand. Why come out with human's are selfish, and then have someone not be reborn as human, but probably even more selfish! Well because that's how I roll, and I love irony. At least that's what I think I was shooting for, don't know if anyone else understood it, but bah...

So what did you guys think? I know there is someone out there who did Akamaru, but I had been planning on doing a reincarnation with Pakkun for quite sometime.

Wonder how Pakkun will influence Kakashi...

Or is it going to be the other way around?

NOTE: Will deviate from original plot of Naruto. Just saying. Although I may try and make it as subtle as possible.

Remember reviews are awesome

And they show me you like/love/want-an-update with the story

All comments/critcisms/remarks-of-interest/corrections are welcome


	2. Leaving?

For the four people that reviewed

You are awesome. Super-fantasmic-splastic-extraordinary-awe-striking-badassery-swiping-awesome.

Hope you like this update.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto... Although this new Pakkun's selfishness knows no bounds...

**Warning: **Language and dark humor

**Beta:** Don't think I'll need one if I keep dishing out 2k chapters... Maybe if the chapters get longer.

Pakkun Days

Momma's Boy vs Daddy Complex

* * *

My first word in the human language: Kakashi; and I'm praised like I'm the next age coming Einstein.

Second word: Damn; and I'm treated like a pariah. Then punished.

Well gee, I guess I won't open my damn mouth to Kakashi ever again. Not with Sakumo hounding down my neck for teaching him bad words. How was I supposed to know the kid is only 5. He supposedly graduates to genin after one year in the academy, off to become a killer. So what's a few cuss words here and there, compared to the blood he's gonna spill.

Morals here are freaking whacked.

He can freaking perform jutsus and tries to kill me on a daily basis! Not only that, he calls it 'playing'. Yah that's not even how our training goes down, that's just having a friendly play exercise.

I swear this world got screwed over sideways when Kaguya decided to eat that forbidden fruit. Chakra systems are just asking to die early.

Being 4 month's old with my owner who's a little shrimp, but wielding a deadly weapon; I was about to run pissing. Why didn't I? Is it not in my innate soul's nature to run?

Well, I partly did run. Until I realized the kid is faster than me. Yah, that's a low blow to my dog ego. Slower as a young pup than a 5-year-old human child. Another reason I hate the chakra system!

Kakashi threw the kunai, apparently never learning manners of fighting; in which you WAIT until your opponent finishes having flashbacks or monologue-ing.

This kid is growing up like a real killer. Correction: He is growing up to be a real killer.

I dodge barely, as the kunai nicked off some hair. Well... guess it's time to see if I have enough chakra of my own to use justu's! Or almost die from chakra exhaustion.

Well either choice is fine, not like I probably won't get reincarnated again. Hopefully, this time not in the Naruto world.

"Arf: Ruff Grawrf!"

_'Ninken Art: Hound clone!'_ To say Kakashi's was shocked, would be an understatement. He looked stunned, no flabbergasted, as he stood there looking at 3 more clones of me. We all smirked to one another, putting on a menacing smile.

Kakashi ran, and one of my clones once again nipped him in the butt. The other chomped on his left leg as he fell. Sakumo and my mother came running.

Sakumo's panic quickly faded, as he snickered quietly to himself. I beamed in pride, as I held a piece of Kakashi's kunai printed underwear between my teeth. That is until mother came, and nipped _me_ in the butt.

I whined loudly, as I lay on my stomach against the ground submissively. Mother's glare is nothing to sniff at, it practically had my bladder shaking. My ninja hound clones dissipated, before my mother went on a rant.

"Pakkun! What were you thinking using a jutsu you've never been taught before! You could've used up your chakra reserves, and guess what?! Kakashi would have to take care of a dead dog!"

I whimpered a pathetic sorry, as my mother just shook her head. She put her paw on top of my head.

"But that was very impressive. Just don't surprise me like that again."

For the first time, in a long time, I can feel my blood racing. Racing in a way that is making my tail wag, my eyes shine, and I didn't know what it is that was causing my body to do this. I leaped towards my mom, nuzzling in her neck, as she chuckled.

"But... Pakkun." I immediately froze at that tone of voice. "You still owe Kakashi an apology."

I pouted at my mother, but she did not break. Her eyes just stared back at me, until I finally broke contact. I slowly walked, the walk of shame any guilty dog walks when their owners call to them knowing they've done wrong. Geez, all I did was bite him in the ass for being an ass! It's not like I chewed up the shoes, or pissed in the house, or ripped up the furniture like I would've in a past life.

I considered for being 4 month's old, I was being a pretty obedient puppy.

I sat in front of the child, as his hand rubbed his bite wound. Mentally I snickered, but quickly reminded myself to hurry up and get this over with.

"I'm sorry... that you are too weak to protect your own ass."

Kakashi practically lit up like I had tossed oil onto a fire, as Sakumo had to hold him back from flinging all of his weaponry at me. My mother quickly smacked me over the head with her 'paw of doom'. I could just feel my skull developing an indent in the shape of it, as I rubbed my head with my own soft pink paw pads.

"Pakkun! That's not what I meant!" She gave an exasperated sigh, as she turned to her owner, who was embracing his son in a tight 'hug'. "I'm sorry Sakumo, I-"

"It's okay Pachan. Kakashi and Pakkun will learn to work out their differences." He let go of Kakashi, as he gave him a look. He left with a slight pat on Kakashi's head, as he motioned with his hand for Pachan to follow him. I knew from their exchange of glances that they were going to have a talk.

The two adults left the room, as Kakashi glared at me, metal glinting in his hand.

"Pakkun time for training." I shuddered at his tone of voice. It sounded even more menacing than my mother's. I could feel his chakra levels spiking, as our next pissing contest had begun.

That's when I first learned of exactly how vengeful Kakashi is.

* * *

Sakumo was tending to Kakashi's wounds that he received from training, as my mother was licking my own. Man, that brat is something. If I didn't have my 'special' knowledge, the original Pakkun would've had totally surrendered to this brat.

Kakashi glared at me from the couch, as I leered back just as fierce. My mother gave me a harsh lick on top of my head, as the skin rolled and wrinkled over my eyes. Being a pug had its perks, but I still did not get used to the loose skin. I gave a growl, as I could hear the little brat chuckling at me; apparently to him it was hilarious. I wish Sakumo would apply that disinfectant just a tad bit harder, but to no avail Sakumo played the good role as a father. No wonder the kid sucks up to him.

"There all done." As soon as my mother said that, I curled up beside her. My litter mates had already been shipped off to who knows where. I was only kept because giving Kakashi a 'nice' small dog to train with first would help him train his other dogs that he would soon add to the pack. I just happen to be the offspring of Sakumo's favorite tracker Pachan. My mother holds scars that she could go raving about for hours on end about her field work that she's done with the legendary 'White Fang'. Most of the time it helps me go to sleep. I just like sleeping next to her, she's nice warm cuddly, comforting when she wants to-

"Momma's boy..." I raised my head as my eyes glower with fury, as I hear _those_ words uttered from that devilish spawn. Ears raised up, I listen to my mother and Sakumo, both silent and observing the situation. I stand up, walking over to Kakashi.

Well I guess it's time to show who's the alpha in this pack!

I quickly sprinted towards him, as Kakashi jumped on top of the couch. I smirked, sliding underneath with my chakra enhanced speed. As soon as I'm out from under, I leaped up to him, Kakashi's back to me. My jaws are almost there, almost about to dig my growing canines into that ass, until Sakumo grabbed me by the collar. My jaw clenched around nothingness, so I settle bringing my paws together in a tiger seal, as I cry out.

"Secret Hidden Leaf Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!"

Kakashi's delicious cry of pain is soothing to my ears, as I silently wag my tail. I can feel Sakumo's growing resentment, he probably shouldn't have let Kakashi choose which dog to be his. My mother whacked her paw over my head again.

"What kind of technique is that?!"

Sakumo put me down, as I quickly stand on top of the huddled form of Kakashi, as he's crying in pain to his father. Sakumo lets out a deep sigh, before he turns to Pachan.

"I think it is best if you tell Kakashi." My ears perked up at this, as does Kakashi. He quickly reached for me with his hands as he held my body. I twisted and turned, but that kid has one heck of a grip. I looked up expecting to see an irked brat, but he seemed more worried at his father's tone, concentrating on trying to read him than the squirming little puppy body in his hands.

"Tell me what, Tou-san?"

Pachan turned to the both of us. "Sakumo has been on leave for too long. We've been issued a long-term mission, as such you will be home... alone."

Kakashi immediately dropped me like a burning skillet, as I land on my chin, my body following suit.

"You're leaving me alone with this brat?" I whined, before Kakashi could even protest. He quickly latched to his father, only murmuring a few words, but my ears could still pick them up.

"Please, please don't leave me with _that." _Kakashi turned and glared at me, as his father gave him a few comforting pats on the head.

"I'm sure you two will be fine. You two will have fun time bonding."

'Bonding' he says... 'Fun' he says... Oh I'll show Kakashi what it's like to bond and have fun!

The boy looked apprehensive at being separated from his father for long, god he's such a little suck up for daddy. Talk about Father's complex. Maybe that's why I always prefer mom's... All the lifetimes I can remember I always grew up without a male figure. My mother walked up to me, before putting her paw on my shoulder.

"Now I want you on your best behavior. We leave for morning tomorrow." You only give me a couple of hours to adjust! Woman, you need to tell me this days ahead of time so I can prepare for vast annihilation of this kid so I can make it look like an accident! "I want you to be nice, Pakkun. _Obey_ Kakashi, you understand."

"Yes mother." I glared at the little silver-haired child, as he also looked at his own father. His father was showing all the signs of feigning guilt, but he left the room with parting words.

"You'll be fine Kakashi, you have a smart young pup to protect you." If you find Kakashi dead, don't blame me, old man. "Plus, when I come back, I'll train with you on using the advance set of kata's for the tanto and more with your lightning affinity." Kakashi's eyes beam at the mention of training and lightning. God this kid is like a light bulb. Dead one moment, and lighting up the next.

I look towards my mother for any encouraging words, but she just mutters back. "If your good, you won't get punished." Well gee... thanks mom. I give a yawn, as Kakashi picked me up, the wrong way again... As his father and my mother go off and prepare to leave for whatever mission they are headed off for.

Kakashi carried me into his room as he sets me on his bed. He's been trying to convince me to lie next to him as he sleeps, but he's a ninja. He needs to learn to sleep by himself some time or later! Better soon, since he's going to be a prodigy. I don't care if he comes up with the excuse it'll help with teamwork, or that he can use me to scout the area and keep lookout for him while he sleeps. I'm not going to protect his ass, I'm the one who's going to be running the hell away from battle!

"Can't believe Tou-san is going to be gone for three months..." My jaw dropped, just as Kakashi was changing into his night wear, which for all the fangirls is a dark navy tanktop with boxers... that have puppy face prints that all look like me. The only pair of underwear I won't attack.

"Three months..." _with this kid! Oh merciful heavens not only do you strike me down to remember my past lives, but now in one of the worst ones you make me stay alone with the worst trainer ever! He can't train team 7, let alone do team work with his own team. This kid is not a team player! He's the OP guy you use solo, but if you put him on a team he's bound to just be afflicted with that bad luck skill of getting everyone else killed! Did you not see how his mission went down with Obito... with Rin! Jashin, God, Buddha, Shinigami, or whoever I beg of thee to not let me be Pakkun the First..._

I jumped off the bed, as I hid underneath his dresser. Oh right his bed, it's just a cot with a blanket. Not the most appeasing thing for a human body to lay on.

"Pakkun, come here." He was sitting on his bed, as he patted the portion beside him. I scooted more underneath the dresser. "Don't make me come get you."

"I'm fine here." I growled back, before I crawled in a circle, pulling my flat face closer to my stomach. The floor really was cold and pulling the heat out of me, but I'm sure I can handle a night on the floor.

"Fine I don't need you." Kakashi turned over, pulling his blanket to cover himself. The comment doesn't hurt at all. No I don't feel any feelings of sadness or guilt rising up in me. No, I don't feel the need to be kinder to Kakashi. He just said he 'doesn't need me'. He's better off without me.

* * *

Ninja's that plan on breeding dogs or having dog packs really need to invest in heated floors. Or carpet.

I shivered, as I tried to curl myself up tighter to prevent heat loss; but it doesn't satisfy my brain. My eyes peered at the kid, the moonlight hitting him, his hair shining like a beacon. But damn those covers that surround him, they seem nice and cuddly for once.

I shifted my body weight, as I shuffled from underneath the dresser. My paw tentatively stepped out onto the wooden floor, as it gives a minute* creak. Kakashi stirred, but fell still again. Must be just him in his sleep.

I quickly closed the distance between myself and the bed. I scanned the clock to see it is 2:34 in the morning. The time doesn't deter me, as I jumped up on the bed. Kakashi doesn't move. I side stepped over his stumpy little legs, before curling in the blanket portion near his backside. Funny, he's warm just like mother.

"Night 'Kashi." I silently murmur.

"Night Pakkun."

That must've been my imagination. Damn ears, I'll have to clean them out tomorrow.

* * *

Our first week together so far has got to be one of the worst weeks in my lifetime to date so far. Not only does Kakashi just have us train all day, he keeps forgetting to feed me! If I even mention it, he just says that as a ninken I will need to deal with period in my life that I'll go hungry for a while, and that I need to stop being spoiled, and listen to him for once.

But he thinks he can just make me bow to him because of hunger! Don't make me laugh. Let's see how he likes having underwear with chewed holes! The terrorizing can go both ways mister!

Apparently chewing up his clothing and other accessory's has lead me to be kicked out of the house. Not that I mind, since I may have discharged some chakra to our water tank. He'll have to deal with no running water. Oh Spirits, Sakumo and mother are going to kill us when the get back; death is coming for us in another two months, three weeks, four hours, five minutes, and twenty-one seconds. Am I getting a little paranoid with waiting for my mother... Maybe I do have separation issues.

I'm having trouble sleeping, and urges to just chew everything. I've even started to chew my left paw, which Kakashi keeps hitting me for, which makes me want to chew it even more. Are my adult teeth growing in? No, my gums don't feel itchy like they did when I was teething.

"Pakkun, quit it! I don't need a three legged tracker." Kakashi shoves off my mouth from my paw, as I growl and snap at him. "Knock it off!" He throws a kunai towards me, as I dodge and once again, the game of 'training' is afoot. I leap towards Kakashi as he dodges, and we go again; breaking rule number 3: no fighting in the house. Well that kunai is going to leave a good scar in that wooden floor.

Paw pads hit the floor, as do scattered patterns of feet. Kakashi is now chasing me, as we've entered training mode. We play a version of tag, only it's called predator vs prey. And for now I'm the prey, at least for another 5 minutes, as Kakashi chases after me. I quickly make it outside, as I walk up along the wall to the roof. Another plus factor about being a dog, since we age faster, we also develop our chakra systems early as well. Although I'm a pup, I have greater control that Kakashi.

Haha take that you prodigious, stuck up, Daddy-complex rascal!

Kakashi takes a couple jumps, rebounding from the tree, to the wall, back to the tree, and then landing (with gusto) on top of the roof. I give an unimpressed look, but Kakashi swings some shurikens at me. But the whizzing of wire doesn't escape my ears, as I run to dodge them. Kakashi tugs at the strings, causing them to dance and whirl around me, but his wire skills are not as fancy as his skills with a kunai or tanto. With little room, I weave between them, making good use of my small body. I clench my teeth around one of them as I pull, reminding Kakashi not to wrap them around his fingers as he is prone to do. I can see him wince, as his digit pulls forward. I let go, before dropping down to the wall and running inside.

I care not if Kakashi is coming after me, because now I race the switch point. After a certain amount of allotted time, the prey can become the predator by stepping into the 'evolution' space. Kakashi is too late to stop me, as I stand on top of the rug.

After a small confrontation with my clone hounds, I smirk triumphantly as I strut with his ripped underwear in between my teeth.

Momma's Boy 1, Daddy Complex 0.

* * *

*the one where it is pronounced like 'my newt' combined. Why are minute and minute spelled the same, but have different meanings and pronunciations... welcome to english my friends.

So what did you think of this chapter? Hopefully the fight scene wasn't too confusing to read. I didn't want to put it into too much detail, so I hope you can still picture/imagine what's going on.

Also I plan on updating this maybe twice a week? Definitely once a week though, since the chapters I come out with this are relatively short.

Hope you like it, and remember always:

Review if you want to show how much you love/want-updates/need-updates for this story!

And as always thanks for coming by to read :D


	3. A New Face Comes: An Old One Leaves

Thanks for all the reviews, new and old.

It makes me feel so happy. Here's a new chapter for all of you, with an added twist omake because of 10th Squad 3rd Seat's review.

Thus being reincarnated as the Fire Lord's wife's cat omake was born: 'Living as Tora'

Also this chapter was a tad bit longer, sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, but if I did... I would totally include more perspective from the 'summonings' point of view.

**Warning: **Language, fluffyness, and sardonic humor (but not like that hasn't been evident in the past 2 chapters)

**Beta:** Not in need of one I think... Have yet to receive complaints about grammar, spelling, and the like... Seems the grammar police haven't found me yet...

Pakkun Days

Babysitter

* * *

The kitchen counter beams with a shiny clean sparkle. To think I'd become such a neat freak because of my sense of smell. I feel Kakashi's presence wander into the kitchen, as he makes his way to the table. My eyes narrow, as I see him approaching the plate of food.

Oh no. I spent 45 minutes on that, with 4 of my other clone hounds; because I had to stand on the tips of my paws in order to cook from the stupidly-high stove.

That is my steak!

I quickly fling-ed a spatula at him, but he only dodged to the side in 'the-oh-so-cool-manly' way of the prodigious Hatake Kakashi. While leering at him, I jumped down onto the table, putting a warning paw on the plate. He sat up in the chair, putting on that stupid child innocent farce. Like hell I'd cook for him just because we share the same sleeping place! I already have to clean the house, because if I don't, my nose hurts like hell. How I wish I could make this kid share my pain...

He pulled the plate closer to him, as my paw slips out from it. I let out an intimidating growl. "That's mine."

"We'll split it."

Kakashi is quick to compromise, nowadays. I suppose it's because Sakumo and mother are gone.

"I made it, all of it is mine. Besides, this past month you've forgotten to feed me."

That doesn't mean I've switched to such a nice personality.

"You've been on a diet." He grabs my loose skin as he pulls at it and wiggling at it. "You're getting kind of fat." Kakashi smirks underneath that darn mask.

I glowered with fury, how dare this little stick call me fat! "I'm warning you 'Kashi. That's mine, or you're getting it."

He whipped out a kunai, as he deftly cut it in two. "And now it's our's."

I looked down, as he places a kunai on the 'smaller half' of the two pieces, although they are closely the same size. Kakashi raised the piece of meat, twirling it in his hand before biting into it. Damn, I still haven't seen his face to this day.

"Fine, but I get a pillow." Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Pillow?"

"Yah, because the cot is as hard as fu-fudge." I wouldn't want to teach him a new word and have Sakumo raise hell on me. Already Sakumo has gone crazy over the words 'damn', 'shit', 'ass', 'bastard', and 'crap'.

"Fudge isn't really that stiff, Pakkun."

"Point is, I don't like sleeping on it."

Kakashi put a finger to his chin, as he contemplated; the same exact pose Sakumo would do as well. I quickly devoured the other half of the steak, as Kakashi spoke.

"Father said Pachan always used to sleep on his stomach, when she was anxious."

I almost choked, as I coughed and then swallowed. "What makes you think I'm anxious?" How the world did that pop up... AND what makes him think that I'll sleep on _his _stomach! I'd rather chew out all his intestines and sleep in the comfort of his cavity space between his ribs!

"The way you keep rustling at night and chewing on your paw when nothing is wrong with it. It may even explain why you are more irritable than usual."

_I resent that, don't think I'll forget your words Kakashi._ I let out a scoff. "Really? What would you know of dog anxiety issues."

Kakashi quickly swiped the dishes and put them in the sink, before picking me up; and for once handling me correctly. He entered his father's room, going straight to the bookshelf, where he pulled out some scrolls and books.

"Father made me read these, before he even considered letting me train my own ninken." He laid out the various articles of information, and sure enough there was a book on the "Psychosis of Your Summon". I pushed the book back to him, as he put everything away.

I walked out of the room with him, before turning away from him at the door.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi's voice rung down the empty hallway.

"Taking a nap." I replied. A very long nap, a nice long nap where I'm far far away from this kid and back on simple plain earth.

"Now? It's the middle of the day." I could hear his footsteps approaching, as his hands grasped my body and lifted me up.

I growled, but Kakashi brought me to the living room; which is strange, because normally we train outside.

"Kakashi?" I look around as I see a very familiar uniform. The same one that adult Pakkun wore, a heno-heno-moheji* seal on the back of a blue jacket made for a dog. He placed me in his lap, as he pulled it over my head.

"There Pakkun. Although you're not my official summon yet, but this is what you will wear when you are." Really this kid is starting to become way to happy-go-lucky for me. Ugh, this jacket does not fit me well. I want to bare and naked! That's the only freedom I have as an animal! This kid needs to tone down his audacity and happiness, otherwise he'll be bipolar. When does his dad shame him again? After a mission gone wrong. Wait, shit... How long was Sakumo supposed to be gone?

"Kakashi-"

Suddenly both of us could feel a new presence at the front door, and it wasn't his father's. I feared for far worse, as Sakumo had already made a name for himself, creating enemies and the like. I've never seen Kakashi leave the compound, and Kakashi has yet to mention of leaving it ever.

Kakashi pulled me close to him, as we hid behind the couch. He slipped out a kunai, ready in hand to throw at the intruder.

"Pakkun, any idea who it is?"

I sniffed the air, as I felt for the presence. I knew his father had to be at least high-jounin level, and this presence matched it in strength, or worse as I imagined even greater. This smell... His smell was not foreign so it had to be friendly? No. Even Konoha had traitors like Orochimaru... or people not to be trusted like Danzo.

"Konoha Shinobi, at least jounin level. I'll go check it out." Kakashi was about to retort, but now was not the time for us to argue.

I paced over to the door, as I unlocked the doggy flap and exited the house. The blinding sunlight hit me first, before my eyes could adjust to the bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh. He was handsomer than I imagined...

I was not just standing there awestruck by a man's beauty. No, I wasn't thinking about this man and his offspring, Naruto, the soon to be protagonist. Nope nope. I was just standing there giving him time to introduce himself.

"Oh hello there. Is Kakashi in?" I frowned, already knowing this guy's charmful act. He was a jounin, he should be able to sense Kakashi inside.

"What do you want?" I growled back.

"Oh sorry, I'm Namikaze Minato." _Yes, yes I already know._ I rolled my eyes, as he continued on. "I've come to check on Kakashi-kun." He held up a scroll, as I read the text. Some of the scribbles I could make out as Sakumo's writing, but I still haven't learned the actual text part of words. Don't judge illiteracy. It's something as an animal that I don't need to know. At least that's the only excuse I would come up with if we were on earth. Here a summon practically is placed with responsibility like a human. Just because we can talk, the arrogance. If I have to slave away, so should the dog that gets pampered by the civilians! "I'm sorry I'm a month late, but I was out on a mission longer than expected. I'm here to overlook Kakashi while Sakumo is gone."

Oh, that makes sense. Sakumo would never trust Kakashi in the hands of a genin team or chunnin. This guy is pretty strong, holds strong ties with Konoha's community. Upbeat, charming, respectful. I smiled, but on the inside I was planning his doom.

_Kakashi's too good of a kid to give him a hard time. Well I guess I can go all out..._

I kicked the door open, as Minato walked in.

"It's cool Kakashi. Sakumo got you a babysitter."

"What?!" I could hear Kakashi yell from within. He sprinted at lightning speed to the door to eye the man. Minato gave a shy grin with a slight wave, as he introduced himself to Kakashi.

"Hi. I'm Namikaze Minato. We met before, but you were only an infant. I see you've grown into quite the young lad."

He eyed the newcomer, as he replied back. "I don't need a babysitter. Come on Pakkun."

Minato gave a silent chuckle, before setting down the scroll on a nearby table, entering the house by just disappearing and reappearing behind Kakashi. "I already knew that. I'm actually here to teach you some stuff about being a shinobi, because your father asked me kindly. But if you don't want help-"

Kakashi stared at me, his eyes pleading for me to help him in a situation he got himself stuck in. I stuck my tongue out back at him. Kakashi gave a nudge to his kunai and added a glare. I huffed and turned my head to the other side.

"What could you teach me that father can't?" Well seems Kakashi was still going to keep his cool-attitude. I snickered. He'd mess up. He's only 5, and Minato will see him for the daddy complex rascal that he is.

Minato's eyes gleamed, happy that he had gotten Kakashi's attention and curiosity. "Well we could go over more chakra theory, new taijutsu kata sets, and best of all: summoning work."

My ears cocked at that last bit. Just what the hell was Minato going to make me and Kakashi do.

"I've heard that Pakkun over here is quite the summon. Especially from Pachan herself." Wait my mom talks about me with other people?! "But that bit will be saved for the last week that I'll be staying with you. Come Kakashi, we can talk and walk at the same time, right?"

Kakashi nodded as he left me. Well finally I guess I could get some sleep. I walked away, leaving Kakashi and Minato to their own devices, those training freaks.

I hopped onto Kakashi's pillow, curling myself up as another day went by without mother. Would I miss mother this much if she was dead? The fierce ache I had at first is now dulling down. But still present. I hated it. Would this be like for anyone I held close. No.

No one else. No one else was going to get that close. Mother would be mother, just as any mother has been. She may have given birth to me, and I may have past memories, but those lives are done and over. Their story put to an end. This is a new one, and to hell I'll let it end in just a couple chapters. Right this will be like a videogame, but where I try and live out life for as long as possible. Sure I can't survive on my own, I won't be able to escape Kakashi. I can separate myself though, make myself unnoticeable.

Unwanted. Yes, and then... then I can just sleep, eat, and live life comfortably. If I halt my training and never get stronger, Kakashi will never use me as a hound. But... to be weak in this world is asking for death. I will need some skills, I just won't need to be the best. But then if there is time that Kakashi could die... I don't think I could just let him die. Shit no this is just a story in a book, it isn't going to be real, especially not in the next life.

But every time I come back, each life just gets harder and harder. What if next time I'm an orphan with nobody. I know I got issues with being alone, and won't be able to handle that.

So I'll make this my last life? I'll try and find out what my purpose is? What the hell karma! Heck it could be saving Kakashi... maybe even saving his father, who knows? Finding out your purpose your life is like trying to grow moss in sunlight. Just can't be done! I'm not afraid of pain, but I dislike it. I just don't want to lose myself... I'm not a kind cheery person who goes out of their own way to help others. I'm not altruistic. But I don't have to be nice. I just have to fulfill my purpose. So I'll have to find out what that is.

Karma if there is one thing you made me horrendous at, it's communication. Oh how I hate you.

It's been a couple hours, my mind racing with thoughts of this world and whether I act as if it's any other life. But what if after this I go to another world... and a worse one at that. What if I end up in Battle Royal as a student? What if I end up in full metal alchemist as a homoculus? Or worse... what if I end up in a hentai/yaoi/yuri manga? Oh god oh god...

Kakashi strolled in, his form marred with scratches and dirt. He made a beeline for his dresser before picking me up by the scruff of my neck, before shooting a glare at me.

"Hey what did I do?" I wriggled in his grasp.

"Bath time, your making my bed stink." Kakashi then placed me in the basket on the bathroom shelf. I huffed and turned my nose up in the air, away from the current stinky one.

"Says the one that smells like our backyard. I haven't done anything intensive all day, Yesterday's Scraps."

"Shedding house wreck." Kakashi muttered.

"Training obsessive idiot." I shot back.

"Cleaning freak." He then threw his dirty shirt at me, while my nose smelt those putrid fumes. I violently thrashed the horrible thing off me.

He picked me up, while I tried snapping at his arms, before Minato entered.

"Well it seems you two get along quite nicely." He started stripping as well, and I only shook my head.

"Why is there another human in here...?" I murmured. Minato only patted my head, before I gave a quick snarl.

"Well, the more the merrier as they say."

"For bath time I don't think so."

"Minato-sensei, you said you teach me a technique on how to strangle an opponent with only a towel right?"

"Of course, but let's hurry before the water gets cold."

So the little brat is so quick to bond with the next human. Heh, to bad for him this guy is gonna kick the bucket in years to come. I quietly take a bath myself, using a towel and rubbing my body against it, allowing Kakashi and his precious Minato-sensei their own time of talking about the Shinobi life.

Fine with me, I'd help Kakashi, but only if he 'needed' help from me.

* * *

The weeks went by, as Kakashi spent more time with Minato. I myself, worked with Minato's summons. I actually liked the toad summons, they were quite nice to deal with once I could get past the mucus that would sometimes end up in my fur. But I was also just as bad as Kakashi has forgotten to comb me, and I've become a shedding mess.

Just said little devil has shown up, as I lay on the backyard porch. He quickly picks me up, damn brat never asks for permission, and sets me in his lap. And the long forgotten feeling of- ouch! This brat!

"That hurts!" I squirm to get free, but he holds me down. He proceeds onto brushing me, applying way too much force that a 5-in-half-year old should be able to push.

"Don't be such a baby." Kakashi retorts. I lay down, as I grit my teeth. Just one of the fine things of living with Hatake Kakashi. The day I die, I hope I choose the right path of purpose, because otherwise if I'm reborn and went through all this shit, I'm so gonna hunt Karma down and put them through this misery. Awww crap crap crap, all those metal spines are hitting all the wrong spots!

Stupid Minato. This was the last week he was supposed to stay, and so far the first day is terrible with 'summoner' and 'summon' bonding time. Apparently Day 1 was supposed to be learning about one another, and although Kakashi and I protested to already knowing everything about one another, he gave us quite the list of how many things we didn't know about each other. We quickly shut out mouths after that, so we just nodded our heads silently and gave into whatever plans Minato held for us.

So here we were, Kakashi actually caring for his dog properly, but Kakashi and I both feeling pretty miserable: for different reasons. I could feel Kakashi gritting his teeth as if all this was stupid, and how was this helping become any stronger as a ninja?! I myself, was just being put through torture. Oh god how are the other 6 days planned-

Suddenly that's when I feel it. My head perks up, as my tail wags, feeling that familiar presence.

"What is it, Pakkun?" Kakashi questions. Minato walks in with a smile, as I race to the front door.

There Sakumo is standing, but as I search him, I don't see Pachan.

"Mother, where's mother?" I ask, as I run circles around the big man. I sniff him, where I can barely catch her scent on his clothing. Kakashi comes running to his dad for a hug, as I sit in front of him, barking with excitement as my tail goes a million miles per hour, wagging back and forth.

"Sakumo, where's mother? I want to see her." Sakumo puts down young Kakashi, as Minato lingers in the hallway. I look back to Minato, who holds a sad expression, mimicking Sakumo's.

Kakashi speaks up. "Tou-san, where's Pachan? Pakkun has been such a big baby without her."

I shoot a quick glare. "Hey, you were just as bad, Kakashi." The two older men laugh, as Kakashi vehemently denies that.

Sakumo pats Kakashi's head, before bending down and patting mine. Weird, he never does that.

"I'm sorry Pakkun, but Pachan won't be coming back." My eyes widened, and shit... No no no no. "She didn't make it in my recent mission, it was just... We had to retreat, and Pachan... I'm sorry Pakkun." My limbs all lose feeling, as I suddenly shiver, the cold numb penetrating my core.

"Mother... Mother is dead." I fall, as my body lays against the front porch, tears streaming down my face, as I grit my teeth to prevent the sobs from coming out. I repeat 'Mother' over and over, as if the mantra has the power to bring her back. Nothing else comes to mind for me to say.

Kakashi comes over, picking me up, cuddling me close to his chest as he holds me with both his arms. Suddenly they seem bigger as they embrace my small body.

"It's okay Pakkun. It'll be okay. I'll take care of you."

I want to shout back that I want Mother, and not some brat. But I only bury my head closer to Kakashi, wanting only to be comforted. I have no strength to be angry right now.

Sakumo enters the house, as Minato and him discuss what they can about he mission. Sakumo tells Kakashi to rest for today in his room, as his eyes lingering over Pakkun's form, and Kakashi understands the mental message his father sends him.

Kakashi held me throughout the night, until I feel asleep.

**Omake: Living as Tora**

Waking up to a blaring headache is not uncommon for me. What is uncommon is being waved around, while I have a oncoming migraine. Did I get too wasted last night? Shit where am I?

I opened my eyes, but all I can see, scratch that, feel is my face being smushed into a woman's chest.

"Oh thank you so much! Ah my deary wittle little Tora is going to be happy to go home!" I could do without the shrill high voice ma'am. You don't want me to bring out my claws now do you. I'll bring a cat fight if I have to, even if we are still at the bar.

Wait, who's 'little Tora'? My name is... what's my name again? Man am I smashed. All I remember is going to the bar, getting the guy's to buy me drinks, and... and... who am I?

The woman sways as we walk out of a building, with this strange symbol printed on a red circle thingy on the building. The scene shifts, and I can feel my stomach wanting to hurl, as I'm taken in a carriage...

Carriage?! What happened to the cars of New York?! To the streets of Manhattan! Where am I?

I quickly struggled, but the woman pushed me into her lap, as she rubbed him down harshly, as if trying to pet me. Oh god that doesn't bend that way!

I try to voice my opinion when all I hear is a cat yowling. Shut up, aww god that's not good for my headache. Another yowl loses, and I realize it is coming from me!

Oh geezus... I must be in that black out stage again. Why the hell am I dreaming that I'm a cat. Ow ow ow... This woman clearly is trying to torture the hell out of me. Ah that's a pressure point! I snarl and growl, but the woman pays no heed. Suddenly I'm shoved on top of a pillow, but before I can make my escape, the huge building in front of me captures my eye.

Whoa, this place is decked out, literally. Their are balcony's decorated, and those decorations have decorations, and guess what, those decorations have accessories to the already previous decorations that are decorated which are decorating the balcony's. My mind is just wrapping around the figures for that kind of money. We enter as servants bow to my 'owner', they then rise and bow to me. If I could blush, I'd be tomato red right now.

"Meow." 'Awesome'. I smirk, already flicking my tail as I leap off the pillow, walking on the soft carpeted floor. Whatever this fabric is, it's nice. I unsheathe my claws, as I test it out. The servants pale for a second, but they don't do anything to stop me.

Hmm... I wonder how that orange and pink banister in the corner will fair against nature's fury when it has a hangover?

... to be continued

* * *

*Sorry don't know how to explain what that is, but the wiki page does an excellent job. Basically it's the face of a scarecrow (which is what Kakashi's name means)

Hey guys thanks for reading! Also I wanted to let you know, that I never knew that the Hidden Leaf Village Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain (aka poking people's buttholes) is actually a prank, that little children do. It's called a 'Kancho' I believe, but yah I was just speaking with my friend about it, and after learning that I just could not stop laughing my ass off.

It's always cool to me when I learn little cool things like this.

Do you guys know anything special or cool about little things you've learned from anime/other-cultures/shows/etc?

Well hope you like the update!

Also remember:

Leave a review letting me know that you like/love/need/want updates for this story :D

Also the critics can leave behind their comments, and if you'd like to see a certain something or someone to pop up in the story, there's always room for that in your reviews as well :D


	4. Grown Ups

I'm sorry for the long absence...

Life can just throw you curve balls that you aren't prepared for... but anyways I'm back! For a while... Kinda preparing for AX, I'm so excited! Hoping that there will be great art to buy just as always...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine, nor the characters, but taking a spin on them is quite amusing.

**Warning: **Language, crude/dark humor, and other things... Just stuff you'd expect as same from last few chapters... Oh there might be more angst, but it hopefully won't hang around for long.

**Beta:** Still avoiding complaints in my engrish... soooo... so far so good :D

Pakkun Days

Grown Ups

* * *

Although normally I would've grieved til my dying days, the way the Hatake's have to suffer just because Sakumo SAVED his comrades was really starting to piss me off. My mother died on that mission, and to hell they were making it to be all for naught!

I'd kill anyone who'd make my mother's death seem like nothing.

Lately Kakashi and Sakumo have become distant, as Kakashi spends more time training with Minato. Occasionally he'll summon me from the home, making me appear out in the middle of whatever mission he's in. It's damn right annoying, but slowly I'm getting used to it. First time I was summoned, my stomach felt queazy, but only for a little bit. Still does every now and then, I think I just got issues with teleporting.

Oh yah, forgot to mention Kakashi is a genin now... Little shit just went up and left home on his missions. He didn't even have to go through all the class-D rank missions for long. After one or two Tora missions, and then bam! War hits us, and he's out tracking the enemy with Minato beside him. Well leaves more space for me on the bed for naps.

I try and cheer up Sakumo, as all he does is stay at home. But lately he's shut himself off, even from the rest of his own pack. They worry about him a lot, they aren't getting much sleep. Whenever I go to their side of the compound they always highly talk of my mother. I like it when they comfort me and tell me how much I didn't know about her.

I haven't told anyone yet about my condition as reincarnation. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one with this, there must be other's who know of the one future timeline I do. Yet nothing seems to have changed, do they also not wish to fuck things up, causing chaos and havoc in other ripples. My paw pads hit the dirt, as I exit the compound, off to go mingle with the other summons and animals in konoha. It's always nice to get some dirt or knowledge.

Viewing the Hokage mountain is pretty cool, but what beats the view of this place is smelling all the smells. Dogs do have it lucky, I have to admit.

Strolling along I see Kuromaru, he's an older canine, and like me, expresses the ability to talk. But it's still nice to bark behind someone's back who doesn't know 'dog' language. He still has both his ears, and his eyes. Sometimes it gets me wondering how in fact he does lose them.

_"Yo, see your out of the Inuzuka compound."_ My eyes trail around the place, looking for Tsume.

_"Well if it isn't the little runt."_ He barks back. He notices my wandering gaze. _"Tsume asked me to take a look around." _If Kuromaru had eyebrows he'd be wiggling them, but he settles for his wolfish grin.

I chuckle. So she's going boy-crazy at this day and age now. _"Well it shouldn't be hard for you. What a big nose you have to sniff him out with."_ Kuromaru gives a rough push. It's strange how they have nursery rhymes in world's, and here wolves are no different displayed as they were in medieval times. Big, Bad, and Scary.

_"You forgot the big, white, gleaming fangs to scare him off with."_ Kuromaru loves to remind me that Tsume has too many ex's for me to keep count on my paws.

_"You probably didn't have to do much work..." _We both let out a hearty laugh, as I pass by.

I've been theorizing that maybe Kuromaru is just like me. Another reincarnation with their memories intact. Maybe that's what gives us the ability to speak, and not other summons. Or is something in our D.N.A. like all the scientists back home on earth would say. I let out a sigh, as I take an aimless trek around Konoha.

"Hey you!" My ears perk up, as I can feel my upper lip stiffen. Great just my luck. I show my hide out here just once this week, and I have to run into this bitch.

Said bitch is a pre-teen, said daughter of one of the survivors that Sakumo saved. And all she ever does is harp on us, whenever she hears or sees hair of us that live on the Hatake compound.

"Why don't you take your cowardly tail back to the front lines, and go die with honor!" The crowd watches, but tries to keep a passive stance. They don't stare too long, they don't interfere, but they never stop paying attention. "It's because of cowards like you that we are at war!"

I sit my rump down in the road as I simply look apathetic towards her pleas and out crys. "If you want to die so badly, then by all means, go."

"Why don't you tell Sakumo to stop huddling in his home, and go back out and do missions!"

I snarled back. "I would, but the freakin Hokage ordered him sick leave. It's not that he won't go, it's that he _can't _go."

"He obviously can, because he's the White Fang." She leaves, not before spitting in the dirt in front of me. A flick of her head, and off she is to whatever she was doing before. I shuffle in my gear, as everyone now recognizes the image of Kakashi's symbol on my back. There's no way I'm just going to take this. I don't care if Pakkun was a mature, wise, polite-yet-passive-aggressive dog. I'm going to give this little shit a piece of my mind.

"You should be thanking him that you aren't crying like some prissy little crybaby, that your father isn't out dead. He hasn't been sent out on the front lines, because he isn't even worthy of the title chunnin!"

She turns around astonished at me, before gritting her teeth and pulling out her kunai. Fine she wants to fight here, I hope she doesn't mind everyone seeing her under-jammies.

A couple tosses, but compared to Kakashi's throw, they aren't nothing, as I catch one in my teeth. I zip by her, before she even realizes it, her pants are falling, as her strawberry panties flash everyone. I let the metal fall, just as I turn to see her bright red face.

"Strawberries, I would've thought you'd at least go ninja-themed if you are going to parade around like one."

I 'body-flicker' away, but taking her little money sack pouch. After urinating on a pole, and saying hello to a couple more summons, I go and bury it by her house, right where the beautiful camellia bushes 'used' to be. Ah revenge is sweet.

* * *

"Pakkun, welcome back." My ears perk up, as I hear Sakumo's voice. That's strange, he's usually in his room.

"Hello, Sakumo." I eye him, as he is sitting on the couch, a faint gleam in his suspicious smile.

He pats the side next to him. I whine and sit on the floor. If I have to face some lecture, I don't want to be next to the person giving it to me. His face turns more somber, as he pats the cushion again. I hesitantly walk forward, already having an idea he's going to be talking about the fiasco today...

"You're not in trouble, Pakkun." My eyes widen, as I leap onto the couch, sitting respectfully next to him. He pats my head, just like the many times I've seen him pat my mother's. "You look so much like your mother... except your ears." He gives them a little tussle. "They are more like your father's."

"Father?" I question. My mother never spoke of my father, nor have any of my other pack mates.

"Just some stray, that your mother fell in love with. That's all I know." Sakumo gives me an apologetic shrug, but I give an affectionate rub to his hand. It's enough to quench my curiosity. I'm better off not knowing him.

"I'm home." A low voice resounds from the door.

"Welcome back." Sakumo and I chorus back. Kakashi's form appears from the long hallway, as he looks into the living room. He looks at me apathetically, before his glare sets in on his father. With a huff, he turns and hurries up the stairs. Sakumo's forlorn gaze doesn't go un-noticed. I give a small whimper of sympathy, but Sakumo quickly puts on a smile for me.

"You shouldn't have to smile if you aren't happy."

He looks at me, before his face placates out. "What should I do Pakkun. Kakashi was so different before... but now... He can't even stand to look at me." My heart clenches, as my mind races back to the moment where I watched Kakashi stumble in on Sakumo's dead body. My body stiffens, as the hairs on my back raise in anxiety. I shouldn't change anything, it'll cause less ripples... But my heart is still healing over mother's death, and the person who is only ever home to show me comfort is Sakumo nowadays. Kakashi is there for me, but with the long weeks he gets pulled out for tracking or escort missions, the bed is a lot lonelier.

"It's just a phase. He's probably just angry, and trying to win favor for the Hatake name in Konoha."

"Do you think it would've been better... if I had stayed behind? That this war wouldn't have been started... That my son now has to fight in, instead of enjoying his younger years while they are still here."

I ponder on what to say. It seems Sakumo has done a lot of thinking while he was holed up in his room.

"I think... I think it is better that Kakashi still has a father." Sakumo's eyes widen at me, but I quickly put up my paws in surrender. "That wasn't... I-I'm not blaming you or anything for mother's death... I-I..." But Sakumo's warm hand pets my head as he smiles at me, easing me.

"Thank you, Pakkun." He gets up, before heading into the kitchen. My tail wags with excitement. It's been year since I've had his cooking. I quickly run up the stairs, as I view Kakashi lying in bed, dead-tired. He lifts his head barely, as he looks at the door.

"Oh, Pakkun." He pats beside him, as I leap onto the bed. I sit, as my tail wags. I bet there is even a huge beaming smile on my face. I can tell that Kakashi is smirking from underneath his mask as he pats my head. "You seem really happy to see me."

"I am. That's not the only-"

"You're the only one who ever is." He quietly murmurs, his eyes falling asleep. I don't know what it is about Hatake's and how they do it, but I seriously will find out how to stop this heart crushing sensation that they can cause just from a simple-sad-tear-jerking line!

My tail stops, as I lay beside him, his hand still resting on my head. "Keep an eye out for me."

"We're at home, what is there to look out for..." But the kid is already asleep. Well I guess I can always just bite him in the ass to wake him up for Sakumo's cooking, instead of racing him down the steps for it like we used to.

It'd be a new regime that I'm up for.

* * *

So yah not much on this author note except that I'll be trying to dish out chapters like fliers at a convention!

Thanks for reading!

-goes off to write the next one-


	5. Harsh Genin Days

Well AX this year was great! Not a lot of event panels I was interested in... but I got to find lots of posters that I liked :D

Well hopefully this update isn't too bad. We shall start exploring further into Kakashi's genin life in this chapter and the next one. Although the next one shall be a bit longer...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pakkun, but I do own up to the actions and stuff I make him do.

**Warning: **Terrible/dark/crude humor, language, slight angst, and slight fluff. Why do I warn you of this? I don't know... I just thought I should

**Beta:** No complaints = no need for a beta

Pakkun Days

Harsh Genin Days

* * *

I'm going to have to start waking Kakashi up more often by biting into his ass. Not only does he have an excellent reaction, but it'll teach him to watch his own 'butt' when I'm not there on his missions.

Of course telling him that dinner is ready, when he clearly knows his father cooked it, is another situation entirely; however, not too hard to deal with.

"I told you I'm not hungry." My eyes roll as Kakashi shuffles further into his bed.

"I swear I'll take a chunk out of your butt right now, and sell it to your fan girls if you don't come downstairs and eat with us."

Kakashi glares back at me, his eyes challenging 'you-wouldn't-dare'. I bare my teeth with a low snarl, and he quickly sits up, protecting backside. Good. The boy's learning.

I lead the way, as he follows me down. Kakashi quickly enters the kitchen, making a beeline for the cupboards. Sakumo raises an eyebrow, but I ignore his questioning gaze. I feared giving him a wink would make him hold to much hope.

Kakashi sets up the table, setting his and my plate furthest away from Sakumo's. Oh the little shit isn't getting away with that. As Sakumo carries the pot and dishes out the delicious, oh-so-nutritious, fragrant smelling stew, I quickly leap up to the head of the table, sitting my rump down on the table.

Kakashi looks astounded at me, as the only bowl left unattended is right next to him. "Pakkun come here now, that's Father's spot."

Sakumo looks back between Kakashi and I, as it is a situational fight between a summoner and summon. As all good ninja know, you never interfere in a fight between a summon and summoner. Not only does it look bad on the party side that you are helping, but it's just bad manners.

"I want to sit here." My eyes challenge his next words.

"Your place is by me, Pakkun." His teeth grit out the words.

"Fine I'll move." I get up, as Sakumo goes and sits in his usual spot. But before anyone starts to eat, I move Kakashi's bowl and mine back to their original places, back to the way things were before. Kakashi would be to the right, and mine right beside his. I could never take mother's place, as the space left of Sakumo remains empty.

Kakashi gets up and puts the bowls back at the other end of the table. I summon a couple nin hounds by pulling at my hairs, and place them back. Kakashi glares at me, as I glare back. I can smell Sakumo's anxiety in the background, it manifests as he starts sweating, the beads falling down the nape of his neck.

"Maa maa, Pakkun, you should listen to Kakashi..."

I can see Kakashi about to retort to his father, probably say something like 'Don't tell him what to do Father!", but I quickly grab his tush with my teeth as I force his rear end down to the seat. He gives a yelp, but I quickly jump back on the table.

"Thanks for the meal!" I immediately start digging in, my tail wagging at the taste of the cooking.

Oh please Sakumo, don't die... Just lose an arm and go out of commission and cook if you have to live! Because your cooking is just too superb!

Kakashi gives a glare, before mumbling a low "Thank you for the meal" and eats beside his father. The only sounds that can be heard are of eating, but at least we're all together, in our rightful places before this stupid war began.

* * *

The cold wind sends shivers down my spine, as my eyes open up. It's another night on a mission, as I curl closer to Kakashi's lap, the only source of actual warmth in this godforsaken warzone. Minato appears from the cluster of trees, probably from his patrol as he sits down near the low-burning fire. Can't have it too hot, it'll smoke and give our position away. Kakashi opted for no fire at all, but Minato insisted anyways for at least some type of warmth. Like hell it gives off any warmth... it's just a smoldering piece of ash.

Kakashi is almost about to turn 7, and I'm thoroughly convinced that he is not mature... No none of the adults are right when they say this prodigious little brat is mature. He just _thinks _is, thus why he tries to act like it. It's pretty hard for him though, whenever we return to the village and Might Guy always challenges him to some ridiculous challenge as his 'eternal rival'. I prefer interacting with Might Dai, he doesn't yell at me as much. I notice as everyone tenses up, Minato still not having said a word. It's at times like these, I wonder where the 'friendly' Minato goes.

Minato gives a quick nod to Tsume and Shibi. They get up and leave to go on patrol.

Oh excuse my rudeness, of not introducing you to our mission teammates:

Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi; Tsume is a chunnin and 10 years older than Kakashi. The addition of Kuromaru is nice, but unfortunately I still have to do all the tracking. Apparently Kuromaru's only here for sheer physical power and support on Tsume's side; not like he could ever best me when it comes to tracking. Aburame Shibi; other jounin and 13 years older than Kakashi. Other than my knowledge of Aburame from the original, the guy is always quiet, but courteous. He doesn't seem at all like the assholes Kakashi usually has to deal with on a daily basis.

But still it is disgustingly disturbing... All I seem to be surrounded are by children, teens, and young adults these days on missions... Did the war kill off all the elders or something? But I digress, as Minato digs into the canned food that used to be tucked away in the pathetic excuse of a fire.

The other two seperate after heading out a couple feet, but their chakra signatures are still tucked low as they search for our target. We're tracking a missing nin, I don't know his name, but I do know he smells like trash.

Heavily processed, slimy, scum trash.

But he isn't weak, he even smells stronger than Shibi-san. If I had to describe him, he'd be the muck that you step into, wondering what the heck the shit it is. Even if you stepped into it with an industrial nuclear-safe suit, covered from head to toe, you'd still be grossed out and wondering what the heck you were stepping into slime... If it had a smell, and you didn't die from the exhaust fumes that would surely burn your throat out, that's what it would be.

"Kakashi, Pakkun, you should get some sleep. We'll have a long day tomorrow."

"We'll be fine." Kakashi quickly retorts.

I slightly frown, Kakashi has been getting into a bad habit of answering for me. Usually if it was just Minato and Kakashi, I'd call him out on it, but with Shibi just around the bend with his bugs, with Tsume and Kuromaru... I don't want him or her commenting on our somewhat 'complicated' relationship. Or worse... giving advice.

Hey I may be a jerk, but I'm not going to publicly announce it. That's just asking for bad attention...

"You know, I did patrol for both of us so you could get ahead in your sleep, young one." He ruffles Kakashi's hair, but as Kakashi brings up a hand to smack him, Minato's arm is already retreating away. Damn he's fast, if I only had those skills to avoid Kakashi's hits.

Kakashi gives a sigh, before pinching my tail, our word-less-code-action for me to keep look out. My ears tense, but don't perk up, as I don't want Minato hounding on me to get more rest. I look back to Kakashi, but he's already eye shut, his head resting against the tree trunk we are sitting by.

Minato gives me a smile, as I lay my head against the ground in the gap of Kakashi's lap. It's weird, how I can use chakra to just sense the vibrations of Shibi and Tsume moving through the forest with their partners. Even weirder how devoid of life the forest really is. Near Konoha, it's beaming. Little small creatures, insects, and other life living organisms that just teem with chakra, just causing it to burst with feeling. I wonder how it's like to see the world through Byakugan... Here there is only the desolate trees, and vast openings of open rocky grass fields. I guess it's what happens on the war front between Iwa and Konoha.

It's strange though... How everything seems to have shifted in time... My memories from past lives are muddled, but I can distinctly recall that The Third Shinobi War occurred when Kakashi was closer to becoming a jounin, not a genin. Well I mean it's not called that yet... but what perked up an invasion so soon? Why now?

My thoughts are interrupted as I feel a surge of foreign chakra. I'm on my hackles, as Kakashi and Minato both look at me as I look around in a panic. Quickly Minato puts a finger to the ground as he tries to sense what I sense. Kakashi looks between the both of us.

"What's going on?"

Minato looks at me, as I look at him, realization crossing his features.

"We run?" I ask, and Kakashi looks at me bewildered.

"What are you talking about running Pakkun!? We're here on a mission to track down a missing nin that has stolen scrolls from Konoha-"

But Minato's gaze turns serious as he puts a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi, you and Pakkun need to go and find Tsume and Shibi. Retreat back to the 3rd post-"

"But Minato-sensei!"

"Now Kakashi." Minato quickly puts out the fire, as he works on covering our evidence of ever being there. I jump towards the direction I can smell Tsume and Shibi coming from, but Kakashi lurks hesitantly. I can tell he doesn't want to run, and that we should die on a mission than abandon it.

"Kakashi."

He looks up glaring at me. I give a sly grin, which cuts him off guard. "Just think of it as... a minor delay." He gives a gruff huff, before we speed off together.

Kakashi keeps up with me, but I can go faster. That surge of chakra... was not our target. It was something much stronger. We go through quick instructions as we meet up with Tsume and Shibi, as we all head back to the 3rd post. A couple hours go by, and Minato then shows up. That whole time I could sense the foreign chakra, even though we were far away from our original site. My skin prickles with fear, if we had stayed in our original position what would have happened to us. Tsume and Kakashi immediately hound Minato as he makes his way inside.

"Just what on earth happened? Did we get attacked?" Tsume and Kuromaru look on questioningly.

"Minato-sensei, what is it that you sensed? Pakkun here was too scared to respond to anything I said." I glared at Kakashi's remark. Sure I was deep in thought, but this little shit didn't say anything to me! I may have been preoccupied with trying to think of something to explain what was happening, but that doesn't mean I go deaf! Yes, I was tuning things out, but a little shove would've woken me out of my stupor.

"We'll go through the east mountain side, our target should be heading to the safe house located here. We'll make up for lost time, by passing past the cliffs and entering the heart of the mountain in an underground route."

Shibi shifted his glasses. "There's a rogue ninja group that lurks in that area."

Minato lets out a sigh. "I know. But we have to be quick about the lost time and energy we lost from avoiding... whatever it was."

Well... I'm not the only one who is plastering on a surprised look, as we all gaze at Minato in surprise. Tsume is the first to snap out of it.

"You mean... you don't know what we ran from?!"

"As soon as I approached it, the chakra signature vanished."

Everyone was silent. Even I couldn't fathom what it was. Minato hadn't finished his version of the 2nd Hokage's teleportation jutsu just yet... Had another ninja finished it? Or worse, had another reincarnation like myself come to this world?

Shibi broke the silence, as he coughed, before saying something. "It could've been a genjutsu."

"If it was, I couldn't snap out of it. Plus, you must have felt some sort of lingering chakra in the air. As I go closer to it, it was pumping it out that the environment around it was becoming warped." Minato replied.

"Do you think it is a tailed-demon?" Kuromaru whispered in a hushed manner. The adults went dead silent.

"I've never heard of a tailed-demon described like that before." I answered.

Minato let out a sigh. "Well, whatever it was, it was headed past us, and didn't look like it would head to Konoha. It's gone now, and we won't know when it'll come back. But now is not the time to deal with it. And our mission is of a different objective. We'll rest here, and head out before dawn."

I let out a sigh of relief, no need for patrols if we stay at this outpost. It's in times of war that chunnin are outposted here for that job. They look on questioningly at us, but they are out of earshot to understand what is going on.

But that creature... does it have to do with me being here... or did just someone from the reincarnation cycle have enough and decided to go batshit god crazy here... That they decided to come here, and as a result others in the reincarnation cycle got transported to other worlds they have no clue about how it works... or like me... have every freakin clue of how it works.

Before I could hit my epiphany or prove that any of my theories are correct, I feel my someone poking my paw pads.

"Ah, Tsume-san. You are right, they are pretty soft." My eye scours at Kakashi. H-How dare he! That's just as bad as embarrassing someone or taking a cat's paw print... touching a dog's paw pad! I quickly tear my paw pad out of his grip, as I slam it into the bridge of his nose, hearing a faint crack.

"How's that for a 'soft petty little weakling who can barely defend myself with my pretty little pinky girly paw pads', huh?!"

Everyone looked surprised, more so pained then miffed, as Kakashi falls to the floor gripping his nose painfully.

"Pakkun... Kakashi didn't even say anything remotely close to that." Minato deadpanned.

I turn with an angry fury, as I point at the perpetrator. "That's what he meant!" The others didn't look amused. "He was thinking it!" The other's disbelieving looks didn't dissappear.

"I guess we learned today, that you should not touch a dog's paws without his permission." Shibi quietly murmured, as Minato helped Kakashi reset his nose.

There was another quick snap, followed by a yelp from the little Hatake. "There all better, just keep your head titled." Minato gave a slight smile, but Kakashi's anger wasn't dissuaded so easily.

My fur stifled, as I felt an ominous tingling in my spine. I turned back to Kakashi, his eyes flaming with fury even a scorned woman could not fathom to hold with such power. I gulped audibly, as Kuromaru put a paw on my head.

"If you die, can I have your bone that I gave you, the one from your last birthday?"

"It's buried underneath the rose bushes." I quietly whispered, as I trailed behind Kakashi, my tail guiltily hidden between my legs, as we ventured to the medic portion of the post. Okay so it was a little over-reaction, but that'll teach him to treat me like some dumb dog...

Shit what was I thinking about before he touched my paw? Oh well it doesn't matter. Right now there are only 3 things I need to worry about: Staying alive to track missing nin, staying alive to keep Hatake's alive, and staying alive to set up Kakashi's birthday that is coming up in 6 weeks.

Shouldn't be too hard, remembering how it was to be a laboratory rat in my 107th past life. Anything beats having needles being shot into you, and having your temperature taking through an anus probe. I shuddered at just the thought of it.

* * *

_Something lurks..._

_Foreign..._

_Not of this world, but of another..._

_Nearby... It lingers nearby._

_I want it._

_Soul smells nice._

_Soul sounds nice._

_Soul should taste nice._

_Not yet... Must wait for it to be complete._

_Then we will devour._

_Devour._

* * *

I was pretty sure that the slightly eerie feeling I was getting as we were treading underground, was not from my ninja gut instincts... or whatever Sakumo and Kakashi called them.

No this was a deep inner soul danger sensing thing... something I have felt before... in my last life? Yes in my last life, right before I had gotten on that ferry, I felt this terrible nauseating feeling, pulsating and driving my nerves insane. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears, as it was a chorus of taiko drums, sending a deep thrum through my bones. A shocking cold sensation running up and down my spine, my hairs standing at ends, my throat slightly dry-

"Pakkun? What is it?"

I snap out of it, as Kakashi puts a hand on my head. We are taking point, as I am trying to sense or smell any oncoming enemies since the wind is blowing towards the entrance of the tunnel we were headed down.

"Nothing. Let's keep moving." I continue down, but I can feel Kuromaru's questioning stare behind me. Kakashi believes my lie, along with the other humans, but Kuromaru is smarter than that.

Kuromaru has never hinted to having memories of 'Earth', but he does like to reminisce on the nice 'older' times, to which I fairly certain brings up dates that are far beyond even the 1st shinobi war. He talks often of a plains field, where the grass grows long, smelling of a sweet spicy smell. The blades tickle, but don't itch. His eyes often glaze over, as if he is rolling around in them as he rolls around on the floor. I, of course, just nod. I know of the experience he speaks of, it is our repressed memories springing forth, with is quite common. We usually just equate them to as day dreams or just dreams when they come during the night during our sleep. We logically pursue that it is just a combination of feelings we have felt earlier on in life, that lies within our subconscious, and springs forth randomly, as do the chemicals in our brain.

That is not the case. These feelings, memories, whatever you will call them, spring forth from a deeper portion of your mind. One that is connected to your soul. Why these pop up, I have yet to figure out. They sometimes pop out for me in dangerous moments, calm moments, happy moments, any time really. But the memories do coincide with the feeling at the time. An angry memory will pop up with an angry moment, an anxious memory will pop up at an anxious moment. But I digress, as a new smell catches my attention.

We continue down, as Minato trails Kakashi, Tsume after him, with Shibi bringing up the back. This new smell isn't of our target, but it isn't recognizable either. I give a low snarl, as Kuromaru's hackles rise, ears sprung to attention. The other's dampen their chakra, as they are also at an alert. 30 meters ahead, I feel it moving through the earth, but it isn't a strong presence, nor human.

"Summon, 30 meters up, moving west of us." I whisper back.

"Has it noticed us?" Minato asks.

I give a quick nod, as the summon continues moving on in the same direction at the same speed. If it has noticed us, it sure as hell is acting pretty good like it hasn't. We stay for a while, until it passes. Minato puts a finger to the ground, before nodding at me, as we continue down the tunnel. It isn't until we are about 45 meters away, I can sense 5 new chakra signatures.

I give a harsh growl, as the others stop. Kakashi whips out his kunai, as Shibi readies his bugs. Tsume steps closer to Kuromaru, as I see Minato's three pronged kunai, without it's legendary 'Hirashin' Seal.

"How many?" Kakashi's voice is low, but steady.

"Five of them, three chuunin, the other two are probably just thugs."

Minato puts a hand on Kakashi, as he motions to Tsume. "You two will stay back a bit, while Shibi and I handle it first. When I shout out for you two, then you will come out of this tunnel. Until then, wait here."

Shibi and Minato sprint out, the wind causing my jacket to flair out a bit, before settling down. I can feel Kakashi pouting behind me, sick of being treated like a child. Tsume could care less, as she leans up against the wall, toying with her kunai's, as they juggle up and down in the air. Both me and Kuromaru give a yelp in excitement at the cool display. Kakashi gives me a glare, as I quickly reassert myself. I know it's a serious situation, but sometimes I wish missions were more fun.

The chakra signatures outside spark and fizzle, as we can hear jutsu's blasting around. We can't see it clearly, because the darkness of the cave doesn't give much help to our eyes, as the outside glare doesn't help either, burning into our retinas.

"Now!" We rush down the dark path, as our eyes adjust quickly to the light.

Tsume and Kuromaru quickly take down one of the thugs, but unfortunately (for me) Kakashi has already picked the last jounin standing, as he pulls his tanto out. The enemy quickly blocks with his own kunai, as he brings back his left arm to grab another. Before he can stab Kakashi, I quickly spring, gaining momentum, as I leap and bite his left wrist, using my body weight and speed to pull his left arm back. A nice sounding snap and crackle of his arm popping out his socket puts a smile on my face. Kakashi quickly reacts, as he pulls his own kunai out and slashes at the man, but misses and goes straight down the left side of his face. That's going to leave a pretty heavy scar, and that eye does not look unscathed.

As I do a double take, I realize Kakashi hasn't missed, but his arm has a thin peach cord wrapped around it- scratch that, it has a rat's tail around it. The same chakra signature I felt earlier in the tunnel! Well shit.

The she-rodent glares at me, as I push my tiny legs off the ground, before tackling her off Kakashi. As I tumble with devious vermin, a gurgled cry falls on my ears, but I ignore it. I give a good bite, as flesh rips, her ear coming off. She shrieks, her animalistic crys, but she quickly scampers away, as do two of the other enemies. I can sense one of the jounin's has made it out, as the thug follows him. But a quick kunai flies past me, hitting the limping thug in the spine. He falls, and his chakra falters and then fades to nothing. I look back to Kakashi, his foe slashed at the throat, his clothes covered in blood. He doesn't seem fazed though, but my eyes quickly spot the slight shivering of his right hand. It isn't his first kill, and he gets better at hiding his shock, but it's still there none-the-less.

I quietly walk towards him, rubbing my head on a spot on his pants that isn't covered in blood. He snaps out of it, as he kneels and rests his right hand on my head.

"Good job, Pakkun."

We re-group, as I lead the group, although Minato has now switched the positions around, since we are farther away from Konoha territory. Minato follows behind me, as Kakashi follows him, with Shibi in third place, and Tsume and Kuromaru taking up the back. There's a tailwind, so it's advantageous for Kuromaru and Tsume to be in the back, as I try and track our target.

But the day goes on, and we don't locate him. Minato settles for hiding out nearby the safe-house our target is supposed to reach by tomorrow afternoon. There is no campfire tonight, but Minato does allow us to wash up at the little creek pouring out from the rockside nearby. Kakashi goes first, as I follow him. I rinse out the taste of blood in my mouth, as Kakashi pulls off my jacket. There is a little seam and tear, but Kakashi rests the jacket on the ground. He quickly pulls off his blood soaked clothes, and quickly rubs off the caked residue on his body. I grab a towel, and try my best to get the stuff off on his sides. Quickly the blood is off, but the smell lingers. He puts on new clothes, before checking me for any serious wounds.

"Kakashi, I already told you. I'm fine."

"That rat could've bitten you somewhere, and who knows if she had poisoned teeth or not."

"That doesn't make sense, Kakashi. We're both of the mammalia class. If something poisons me, it'll most likely poison her. Besides, I'm in the same order as the mongoose, carnivora, remember 'Mr. I-had-to-study-for-4-years-before-I-could-get-a-dog.'"

Kakashi gives me that look, you know, the one your teacher gives you when you correct them. The glare that just yells 'STFU-you-smart-asshole-no-one-wants-to-listen-to-you.' I give a quick smirk, as he rakes through my fur. I startle myself, as a small yip exits my throat.

"And you said you were fine." His fingers rake over a small scratch on my hind leg, as I grit my teeth. Well this little stupid thing is hurting a lot more than it should.

"Just a tickle spot, she got lucky." I murmur.

"Funny, I don't remember this being a tickle spot." Kakashi whispers, as he puts a hand to his chin, thinking.

"We're taking an aweful long time, Tsume is going to complain about your beauty grooming, and Kuromaru won't let me leave it down, probably saying it was my fault, for taking care of my paws and how 'my pink, soft, lady-like my pads are.' So get your stinkin hands off me, I'm not poisoned and that's the end of it." Kakashi gives me a glare, before chucking my jacket in my face. I roughly put it back on, as we head back to camp. Kakashi quickly stuffs his bloody clothes in a storage scroll, our 'burnables' storage scroll I see from the color black of it. Shibi nods to Tsume, as she and Kuromaru go clean up next.

"Kakashi, you and Pakkun will take first shift." Minato points to us, before he heads back to his now set up tent. I grumble, as I miss once yet again Minato setting up his camp via seals. When Kakashi first told me of it, I was really jealous, but I didn't show it. Now it just seems every time he does it, I miss it. I guess fate doesn't want me seeing Minato getting all fancy schmancy with his seals. A quick sigh leaves my lips, but Kakashi gives me a quick kick.

He's probably misunderstood it as my reluctance to patrol (which I do abhorrently hate), but we give a stern nod of understanding, as Kakashi leads the way, and I follow him into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

Okay so those of you confused... The italics are the 'new' creature'.s thoughts.

Also next chapter I will go more in depth about Pakkun's theories of talking summons/other reincarnations.

I hope this little short piece is okay, and hasn't been a filler chapter :P


	6. Harsh Genin Days Part 2

Sorry for the long wait... for you guys, here is an update.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine, nor are any of the characters... but come on this is ff, we all make them do crazy shit :P

**Warning: **Angst... oh gods the angst, and theories that seem to dwindle into rambling. Slight crude humor, but eh, you should be prepared already from the previous chapters.

**Beta:** No Beta = Freedom to do whatever the hell I want!

Pakkun Days

Harsh Genin Days (part 2)

* * *

The patrol is just like any other, except it isn't.

What I mean by that, is the walk is pretty routine. Just a 10 mile sweep, circular around our center point, which is camp; followed up by rough crude techniques of covering our tracks and smell. However, Kakashi is too quiet. Usually he likes barking orders at me, really just to release steam I guess or 'try' and exude the aura of alpha dog. I digress, he really is just a 6-year-old, he won't be top dog any time soon. Probably never with my age.

The silence does bother me, as Kakashi seems preoccupied with his own thoughts. I'd hate to hear another lecture about Shinobi Rules from this kid, he could literally go on for hours, but it'd be preferable to the silence now.

Just a short 2.5 mile walk and trot, and we'll be done with out patrol, but suddenly a wisp of chakra catches my attention. I stop, ears perked up, nose in the air, as I look around with my beady eyes. The chakra fades, but a putrid smell rolls in, the same smell that emits from our target scroll.

"Kakashi, the target is close."

Kakashi whips out a kunai in both hands, as he takes his stance. "Where is he?"

I look back at the small kid. Really that serious look on his face dampens his features, not that I could know if he even has good features, since half of his face is a mask. I growl back at him. "The team is just less than 7 miles back, we should go get them."

"No. The mission is the top priority" I could not believe this kid! They send out 2 jounins with him, and he's just going to ignore their help! Hell we probably wouldn't have come along if you weren't Minato's apprentice!

"Do you really think you stand a chance against this shit head, brat!" I turn back to Kakashi, my teeth bared in frustration. Kakashi looks down at me.

"Keep quiet, or he'll notice us, and we'll lose the element of surprise." We stare at one another, the most terrible time to engage in a pissing contest, but we were having it.

"Sadly, you never did." I freeze at the strange baritone voice. It isn't as deep as I thought a villain's would be, it's more like the common folk.

Kakashi and I turn around, as a man with black circular goggles turns around, his head cocked to the side eerily. The goggles move, as if zooming in on us, re-focusing themselves.

"You must be related to Hatake Sakumo. I'm guessing you would be his son." The man pulled out some shuriken, as Kakashi jumped, pulling me with him, as we dodged the onslaught. The shuriken fell into the earth, as the ground melted around them, giving off an acidic burning odor.

"Oh I missed." He brought out more shuriken. "I guess we'll fun with this cat and mouse game." I gritted my teeth. How dare he compare us to mice!

I quickly tear off a couple of hairs, as I pull off my dog clone technique. I look back to Kakashi who is already preparing his wires, as I continue with the distraction manevuer. Three of them run towards our target, as the other runs back to Minato. Hey too much backup can never be too much, right?

"Hmph, a small puppy like you, charging at me? How ridiculous." He quickly dispatches of my clones, with a quick toss. I send out more, as he continues to destroy them, as I get two others to help me dig under the ground.

"Coming at me from underneath, how predictable. Hidden Earth Technique: Ground Chasm!" I feel the earth begin to shake, as the tunnel collapses on itself. Shit, well death by being buried alive isn't how I imagined to go.

"Substitution technique!" I pop up top, as I switch with one of my clones. I run to the cover of the bushes, as a shuriken nips me at my ear. That motherfu- hurts like a person just rammed a steel spike into the small cut, adding pinches of salt and alcohol. I fall, as I whimper in pain.

"You! How dare you!" I look up to see Kakashi has already taken control of our targets arms, as the wires wrap around them tighter and tighter. Good job Kakashi!

"You think this will hold me back! You have another thing coming, brat!" He jumps, as the wires pull Kakashi along. Goddamnit! I told that kid not to wrap the wires around his fingers too much! I get back up, as I run into the fray, Kakashi loosening the wires, which also loosen the wires on our target's arms. His hands start to pull off some seals, but I quickly substitute with a couple of shuriken nearby him on the floor, as I bite his left hand.

"You little-" His fist lands on me, as the world quickly flies by. My body skids across the floor.

"Pakkun!" As quickly as Kakashi's chakra flares up in panic, I sense Minato-sensei taking down the target. Tsume and Shibi quickly help Minato subdue him, as they restrain him. I wobble to my feet, as I can see two Kakashi's running at me. Funny, when did he accomplish the Shadow Clone Justu?

"Pakkun! Hey, Pakkun. Speak to me!" His hands quickly help steady me, as they search my body for wounds. He touches my right ear, as I yelp in pain. Minato comes up to Kakashi, already coming to the conclusion Kakashi is just fine, with little red lines on his fingers for being an idiot with the wires.

"Sensei, he isn't responding to me." I try to open my mouth to say something, but too much saliva is building up, as it drools out. Minato's eyes narrow at me, as he pulls Kakashi back a bit. "Sensei! What are you doing!?"

"Tsume! Can you come take a look at this. Pakkun is disorientated and starting to foam at the mouth. He's probably poisoned, but I don't want him-" Minato gives me another look, a look I've known before.

"On it!" Tsume whistles to Kuromaru, as he places a paw at my neck, pinning me to the ground so I can't hurt anyone. Shit, Minato is looking at me like my owner had once looked at me, before I had caught the rabies. How was I supposed to know my fellow raccoon was carrying that sick disease!

Tsume took a quick examination of me, before drawing blood from me. She pulled out something from a scroll, as the blood dripped on the device.

"We'll be in the clear if he passes this test."

"What's wrong with Pakkun!?" I can hear Kakashi yelling in the background.

Minato holds Kakashi back, as Shibi comes, the target already sealed in green and yellow scroll. I can hear Shibi's calm tenor voice echo. "Our target not only dealt well with poisons, but with diseases as well. He was well-known for his abilities to poison and kill, by infecting water supplies or even his own summons." The rat... shit was she diseased as well. "Fortunately, he has not come across strains of disease for bugs, but any mammal of the carnivore class is in danger with his strains of disease. Including your dog."

"His name is Pakkun, and he's not sick!" Kakashi looked like he was on the verge of crying, but he held his poker face. "You'll see, he'll pass." Another minute passed, as the group held a nervous silence.

Tsume's eyes narrowed. "First one, positive." Minato pushed Kakashi further back behind him, as Kakashi's gaze became stone cold. Shibi looked to Minato.

"Who will be the one to deal with him?"

"What do mean deal with him! So if he's sick we can just treat him, right sensei?" Kakashi looked at Minato, a lingering hope in his eyes. But if it was a strain of disease like rabies, or something these people had no idea how to treat, I'd know they put me down fast just like my previous owner in my other life.

"Second one, positive."

Minato grabbed his kunai. "I'll do it, Shibi." Kakashi looked betrayed, as he rushed towards me, but Shibi's bugs held him back.

"Sensei! Sensei, what are you doing! Pakkun-"

"There is no cure, Kakashi. Once he's sick, we have to kill him." Kakashi stopped struggling, his eyes gazing at me. He finally fell silent, learning to accept that I would have to die. Good ninja, Kakashi, good.

Tsume's eyes brightened. "Third one, negative."

Minato looked back. "Negative?"

Tsume shrugged her shoulders, "I could do more, since I've never seen it turn negative after being confirmed positive."

Minato nodded his head, as Tsume took anothe blood sample as she did three more tests.

"Fourth one, negative."

The silence waiting in between was an eternity.

"Fifth one, negative."

Kakashi walked towards me, but Minato put a hand on his shoulder. "That was the third negative!"

"Out of six, Kakashi. It'll be safe after this last one is confirmed." Kakashi folded his arms, as he stared at the test, daring it to come out positive.

My eyes closed, as my ears drooped lower. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying, as Shibi and Minato were talking.

"Last one is-" The pounding drums in my head cut off Tsume's voice.

"Pakkun!" Kakashi? Why are you yelling?

Minato's voice echo's, before the silence sinks in. "Administer it."

* * *

I could feel my body being rocked back and forth, did Tsume kill me just to make sure I wouldn't be a danger to the group, and was I in a new body now? No, this rocking back and forth isn't to lull a baby to sleep, it's the rocking motion of someone carrying me. I slowly open my heavy eye lids, as I see the road pass by at inhumane speeds. I look up, to see a blur of grey.

"K-Kashi?"

My eyes register his brown eyes, as the wind dies. "Pakkun! You're awake." His grip holds me tighter, my senses coming back to me full force. I can sense Minato's chakra, as he comes up next to Kakashi.

"Gave us quite the scare, little one." He chuckles as he pats my head. I nip his fingers, as he pulls them back, looking at me confused.

"Who's so tiny that I'm even smaller than a cockroach that I'm so feasible small that you could just crush me with just your pinky, huh?" My voice is a little groggy and quiet, but Kakashi and Minato smile.

Kakashi just ruffles my head, as they pick up the pace again. "Pakkun, Minato-sensei didn't even say anything-"

"Quite remotely close to that, I know. But he was thinking it." I interrupt, sending a jestering glare to him. I search for the other three signatures that came with us, but they aren't within my range.

"Tsume, Kuromaru, and Shibi?" I question. Kakashi quickly pipes up.

"Back at the station hold, with the target as they turn him over. New orders for them from the Hokage, while we've been stationed back to Konoha."

Minato's face relaxes, as a grin peeks through his expression. "Ah I can't wait to go back and have some home cooking."

"You mean visit your girlfriend, right Minato?" Minato's face blanches with shock, as Kakashi turns to the bright red-faced blonde.

"You have a girlfriend sensei, and you told Pakkun before me!?"

"I didn't-" He looks over at me, with an accusingly, confused gaze. "Pakkun when did you?"

"I just guessed, and you fell for it." As both look back to me with shock. "A ninja must read underneath the underneath."

Kakashi beams at me with pride, as Minato rolls his eyes. "Pakkun, you're reciting Shinobi codes?" '_Just like Kakashi_.' was left out.

"If I'm going to be a rule-breaker, I have to know what rules I'm breaking, right?"

Minato's eye brow quirks as Kakashi glares at me. "Hey, I didn't raise you to break Shinobi rules."

"Well, I think some of the rules are ridiculous, like 'The mission comes before everything.' is stupid. I sure as hell ain't putting your life or Minato's on the line for some stupid mission. I'd drag you out alive, kicking and screaming before I'd let you die."

Minato's expression lightens, as he gives a slight awe-struck grin at me, as Kakashi looks at me with mixed feelings.

"I want steak when we get home." Kakashi glares at me.

"I don't get paid enough to buy you steak." I give a quick kick with my back leg at his arm, as he jolts off his jump from the tree branch, but makes a recovery on the next.

"Then take out a loan." He pinches my leg, the wounded one, that jerk!

"I'm not old enough for that!" I give a quick bite at his arm, as he yelps.

"Sell off a body part then."

"Pakkun!" He retorts back.

"I deserve something for surviving."

Kakashi's eyes twitches. "They only thing you deserve is tofu for the next month for making me worry like that."

My eyes widen with horror. "Not even fish as meat! How dare you make _me,_ a carnivore, into a vegetarian!"

"Last time I checked dogs are omnivores, so they can survive on either meat or veggies." Kakashi states, as his head turns up, trying to end our argument. My head turns to the blonde trying to stifle his giggles.

"Minato-sensei, control your student!"

Minato let loose a chuckle at that. "I think Kakashi is doing just fine controlling his summon."

I gave him a glare, as I murmured under my breathe. "Yah, refer to me in third person when I'm right here. I'm definitely going to leave scars on your ass as well, just you wait."

* * *

After explaining to Sakumo what happened, I've officially been put on 'medical watch' by the alpha of the house. It's quite nice, to be constantly accompanied by members of Sakumo's pack. Unfortunately, not many of them can speak fluently as my mother could. Kakashi thinks I'm weird since I prefer speaking in 'human speech' than dog speech, but that's only because human speech allows more variety of vocabulary. In dog to say something tastes delicious, you just say good. If you want to say a human looks pretty, you say good. If you want to let someone know that this is your favorite bone, you say good.

See what I mean by lack of vocabulary! It's been about a week, and Kakashi is already complaining about the red-headed hugging demon taking up too much time with Minato. Sakumo has been training with Kakashi, and even though he acts so against it, sometimes I catch him actually in a good mood afterwards. I sometimes tell the pack members to keep a close eye on him, just in case he does anything fishy. I even warn them, even if Sakumo says to leave him alone, to not leave him alone, and thankfully the pack has started to pick up on my advice.

Sakumo, himself, is doing okay. He smiles more than he used to, and I heard he's started showing his face more often in the community, although the villagers haven't warmed up to him yet. But he still strides on, looking better than he used to. I hear they are trying to set him up with an ANBU placement this month, although if he gets rejected again, the Hokage has offered him a place at the academy.

I can see it now, Hatake Sakumo, making Uchiha Obito into a badass. I roll around on my stomach giggling to myself.

"What's got you wound up like a laughing maniac, Pakkun?"

Kakashi sits on the couch, as he bends over to me, rubbing my belly. My jaw seizes up, as my legs thumps against the couch. That's the spot, just a little faster, okay too fast, there perfect- and hey wait! Why'd you stop!

I turn over, grabbing Kakashi by the sleeve with my teeth. He quickly flicks my nose, as I release with a yelp.

"Trying to eat here." He motions with his bowl of rice, and is that ribs on top of it that I see! I leap onto the couch, but he quickly holds my muzzle back, as he places the back end of the chopsticks to my nose.

"No, Pakkun."

"You mean 'Yes, Pakkun. Eat to your hearts content for a great job on that last mission.' Kakashi."

"Great job? You hardly did anything."

"I got back up, and I saved your butt, because you were being an idiot with the wires again. I told you to not wrap them around too many times, it may give you more control, but if the opponent seizes the opportunity-"

"Pakkun, stop it."

"he can pull back, and then what, you are the one that's in danger! And if I have to tell you a million times, I'm not just going to let you die out there. You're too young for that, you little brat! What else was I supposed to do, gaze at the daises while some guy cuts your hands off! Then where would your ninja career be at!"

"Pakkun, stop it! I already know I'm weak, but I swear I'll get stronger. So nobody, nobody will ever have to die for me!"

The bowl clattered onto the table, as Kakashi was now standing up, his eyes dead-set and determined. His eyes, shit his eyes, were a mess of hurt and guilt, as if looking at me... like he couldn't forgive himself if I died for him.

I couldn't handle his gaze, so I looked at the ground, my ears sagged and my tail curled under me. He gave a sigh. "Pakkun. I- Pakkun, you don't have to be submitting to me. I wasn't-" He patted my head softly. But all I could think about was even if I saved Sakumo (which I was still unsure about), there was still Obito, Rin, Minato and Kushina, and hell maybe even side characters we haven't heard about that may have died, and Kakashi would blame himself.

"I'm going out." I quickly headed down the hallway, as I went out the doggy door. It sucks that the only future telling animals are toads, and they are at Mt. Myoboku. I quickly run into town as I search around casually, for any summon I come across. I pick up the trail of Kuromaru, as I follow it, but a slick high-pitched voice behind me stirs from the shadows.

"Well, if it isn't the Hatake's mutt."

My eyes narrow. Ah shit, not this bitchy pussy again. I turn around as I come face to face with a spotted tabby cat, as she slowly crept up to me. She sat a couple feet away from me, as she licked her paw, twisting her neck for her collar to dingle and show off the famous 'Uchiha symbol' on the side.

"Well, 'tis rare for a scaredy-cat like yourself to come out of hiding from within your walls."

She bristled up, as the hairs on her back stood on ends, her tail whipping in anger. "We aren't hiding! The walls symbolize our oppression by Konoha!"

"And don't you love the oppression. Weren't you just saying the other day, that you are glad you don't have to deal with the commonfolk who don't understand anything about being a shinobi."

"I'm only appreciating one of the great profits of being part of the Uchiha clan. Not that you would know anything, coming from the low Hatake. Running away in battle that started this whole mess of a war we're in."

"You should be grateful! It's because of Sakumo that you're precious Uchiha Kagami is alive!"

"Grateful! Because of your master, we're shamed to have him!"

Electrical sparks break through the air, as we exchange insult after insult. I wouldn't have enough fingers if I gathered all my limbs and their appendages from all my life times to express my vehemence towards to Uchiha clan. Not that I hate each one of them now, but it's these stereotypical fiends that I can't get along with! I hope they are being oppressed! They don't deserve any power they gain, it's all just hacks from emotional trauma!

"Hmph, arguing with an imbecile like you is wasting my time. Shoo." She even waved her freaking paw at me.

"You just breathing, is a waste of this world's resources. Go die." I turned around, but flecked some dirt at her with my backs legs before strutting off. You may have started the fight, but I won't let anyone else finish it off!

As I held my head high, I ran into someone, as they dropped their bags. Shit! That freaking cat makes me mess everything up!

"I'm sorry." I quickly pick up some of the items as I shove them into the bag. I pile the bags in a straight formation, as the old woman looks down at me, with a smile on her face.

"Ah thanks." I turn into confusion, as I stare at- oh gawd that's the one who's going to end up killing Minato!

Freakin ran into Uchiha Obito. But he's a hell a freaking cuter than Kakashi! That smile, those chubby cheeks! Why couldn't this kid be my owner! He gives me a ruffle on my head, but not before scratching my ears, and then as I lay on my back he gives me a nice rub on my tummy. And he gets it right the first time, unlike Kakashi!

"Good boy, aren't you. Well I have to continue helping Obaa-chan with her grocery's."

"I'll help too!" My tail wags with enthusiasm, as the kid stumbles back.

"Y-You can talk!"

"Of course I can! Don't you know who I am?"

The kid quirks his eyebrows up in confusion, shaking his head. I smirk, as this is my time to impress the kid.

"I'm the great almighty summon, Pakkun." I pull a few stray hairs, as more clones of me pop up. We all pick up a bag and balance it on top of our heads, as we follow Obito and an Obaa-chan he is familiar with.

She gives a few stifled giggles, as Obito looks at me with amazement.

"You must be a ninken right?"

"The best tracker in all of Konoha."

"Cool! I'm Uchiha Obito." He fiddles with his goggles, "Don't you think these look awesome!"

I nod. "Anyone who can pull off being a ninja while wearing orange is a pro."

His grin even becomes wider, I worry that he might break his face. "Obaa-chan did you hear that! He thinks I'm a ninja!"

She opens the gate to her house, as she quickly heads inside, as Obito helps me with the groceries.

"Well aren't you going to become one?"

"Yup, this is my second year in the academy." He quickly adds.

"Obito-kun, here is a little reward for helping me today." She hands him a handful of candies, as he quickly stuffs them in his pocket, while scratching the back of his head shyly while saying thank you. This kid is just too cute. Why can't Kakashi be more like him!

"And Pakkun you said? Here, this is for you."

She hands me a small treat, I can already smell the beef off of this! My tail wags with great speed, as I take it from her hands with pleasure. Oh sweet delicious meat, I have longed for your taste for 8 days and 6 hours.

"Hey Pakkun, how'd you make clones of yourself like that. With one seal and all?" Obito looks to me, as I get ready to head back the house, since Sakumo will be cooking dinner again.

"Secret summon technique, not learn-able by humans. Sorry, kid."

He looks a bit disappointed, but he perks up as he himself is about to head home. "Oh cool! And tell Hatake-san that I'm thankful for him saving my dad! My little brother and I are really glad that he was able to come back."

My head perks up in confusion, when it clicks in my head. Obito is the son of Kagami! There's no way! He was supposed to be an orphan! And Shisui can't be his little brother! What the hell is going on!? This wasn't in the manga at all!

"Just how much did I mess the timeline up by. And not even timeline, but the family trees as well!"

That creature that Minato and I sensed, it was of great chakra, but it wasn't blue. No it didn't feel like a blue, but it can't be of nature chakra, only a select few can use Nature chakra. What if, I just didn't happen to fall into the Naruto-world, cause that just can't happen. What if, I was summoned here, by another person in Naruto. But then that would mean they would have to be as strong as Kaguya! To be able to transport between dimensions like that! My head was beginning to ache, trying to figure all this out.

I walked through the doggy flap, as my adopted uncle pounded me into the floor.

_Pakkun, home!_

He wrestled with me, as I wrestled back with him. Ah the good-old-dog-return-home-routine. But Kakashi quickly picks me up, as he lets out audible sniffs towards me.

"You smell of meat, Pakkun."

I freeze, as I realize I forgot to rinse my mouth of the smell of the treat.

My uncle barks in agreement. _Beef! Beef!_

Kakashi eyes me, a glint in his eyes. "I thought I told you, only tofu for a whole month. Well I guess we can start day 0 today."

I pale at this, as Sakumo comes in. "Guess what! In 3 weeks, I teach at the academy! Guess we'll be celebrating with a barbeque."

I let out a piercing howl. _Noooooo!_

* * *

So how y'all doing! Just me having to get finished with midterms and preparing for college in the fall. Oh it's great times I tell you.

Well hoped you liked this chapter.

Follow and review please? And maybe I shall dish out another chapter as quickly as possible?


	7. Sakumo's New Assistant

Another update, sorry you had to wait long

I love to thank for all the reviews and follows I've gotten :D I really appreciate them.

**Disclaimer:** Never in a million years could I claim Naruto is mine... but after that million years, I shall think about it

**Warning: **More rambling and insane theorizing that makes no sense... Also further character interaction that may seem a bit... meh you'll see :P

**Beta:** With the freedom I possess, I release the next chapter onto you!

Pakkun Days

Sakumo's New Assistant

* * *

I'm all alone in Kakashi's room. Ex-clean room to be exact.

A grin grows on my face at the living disaster I have caused, making it look like a tornado mixed with an earthquake came rampaging through here. Several floor boards are missing, cracked, or broken. His clothes are ripped to shreds, and any underwear he had, well now is no more. His cot is now leaning against the wall, with claw marks raked down it's side, front, and a corner of it is missing. The metal frame is strewn across the way, a leg bent out of shape, and a broke stem. The only thing left untouched is his pillow, which I'm currently sitting on, which is on top of the mess of his bookshelf and scrolls.

Revenge is sweet, especially since he won't be coming back to this for another week. Oh he'll be in for a surprise when he gets back.

I leave the room with a new swing in my step, as I kick the door back with my right back leg, humming a happy tune. _This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was; and they'll continue singing it forever, just because. This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was; and they'll continue singing it forever-_

"You're in a happy mood, Pakkun. Usually when Kakashi's away, you're always moping."

My eyes glare at Sakumo: 'way-to-ruin-the-mood' type glare. He chuckles at me, as he places his plate on the table, mine already set up. I smile, my mood brightening at his cooking. Kami-sama, I thank you that Sakumo is a heavenly cook.

After eating, I head out to the backyard, to go wrestle with Sakumo's pack, but Sakumo whistles to me, catching my attention.

"Hmm? Did you need something Sakumo?" I sit, my head tilting in curiosity as my ears perk up.

"Well, it's my second week at the academy, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along? Of course, you don't have to, but the students have been begging for me to bring a ninken, and I'm afraid my own pack might start telling 'bloody tales'-"

I stare at him quizically, before interrupting him. "But the kids won't understand what they are talking about anyways, nobody in your pack can speak 'human'."

He lets out a sigh, before continuing. "The Inuzuka kids in the class will hear things... things that they shouldn't."

I roll my eyes, before smirking. "Plus I can talk, so everyone can understand me is an advantage as well?"

"Exactly!" Sakumo gives me a wide grin, his lips pull up in a sweet expression. How could I say no to him, when the past few month's he was contemplating suicide.

"Sure." My tail wags, wondering what the academy is like. Kakashi only spent a year there, and he never took me there before. "It'll be great, right?"

Sakumo's eyes gleam, as he nods fervently. "Yes, Pakkun."

* * *

Sakumo you two-faced-lying-bi-

"Ow!" A child pulled at my lips, as I sent a glare her way. "Don't purl on me." The kids kept crowding around, curious as to how I was talking. Of course, these freaking civilian children.

"Get off!" I yell, as I release killing intent, and the small, bratty, impudent midgets immediately back up. Sakumo's hand hits the top of my head, as I continue growling.

"Now, now, Pakkun. No need to get angry. So do any of you have questions for him?" He gives an endearing smile to the class, trying to maintain a peaceful class. Smart move old man.

Almost all the hands raise up, as I stare at them. Sakumo points to a girl, as she has two dogs near her. The larger one looks like an Akita and the smaller one, probably a Japanese Spitz.

"Are you Hatake Kakashi's summon?" Her voice echos across the room, as more of the other girls start paying attention.

I roll my eyes. "Are you Hatake Kakashi's summon?" I repeat in a falsetto voice. "Sure sure, don't introduce yourself, because I give out info like this to little pint size strangers-"

Sakumo quickly clamps a hand on my mouth, as he gives me a glare. He lets go as I let out a sigh, and the girl is now blushing out of embarrassment as the class snickers.

"I'm the ninken, Pakkun. Yah, I'm Hatake Kakashi's summon. You?"

"Inuzuka Akira." She murmurs, before sitting down. Two-thirds of the female hands go down. Sakumo points to a boy, as he shifts his black glasses.

"Aburame Shikiba. Have you ever killed before?"

The class took a silent turn, as I had to think seriously for a second. Answer yes, for I have killed in a past life, and this life. Lying wouldn't do them any good, they had to know what they were getting into.

"Yes, I have killed."

The students in front backed up in their seats as their eyes pierced me with either fear or a fighting spirit... ch, typical fight or flight reactions. The boy, Shikiba, had not moved, not even his face. Strange kid.

"I prefer not to." _Because running is a lot easier and less bloodier. _"But for the sake of my friends and Konoha, I'll kill to protect."

Sakumo stood a little straighter behind me, as the boy was satisfied with my answer, as the kids in the class relaxed.

A few more hands were still up, as Sakumo pointed to the next kid, as I rolled my eyes. _How many more questions am I going to have to answer? Aren't you supposed to be teaching!_

"I'm Shiroi, and I was wondering Pakkun-san, what is a mission like?"

I put a paw to my chin, as I closed my eyes, pondering on what to say.

"Hmm, it depends on what type of mission. Most of my skills are meant for tracking, so I usually track lost items, children, criminals, important documents, stuff of that nature. Although sometimes I'll get an easy mission of delivery, guarding, or another service."

The girl's eyes were still shining with wonderment, as she spoke. "Pakkun-san! Could you maybe re-tell one of your missions?"

I turned back to Sakumo, as he gave me a smile, but his eyes shone with _that look. _'Keep-it-PG-or-no-meat-for-a-year.'

"Well, there was this one time, when Kakashi and I had to do a D-rank, which most of you will be doing when you become a genin. We had to go and track down this cat named Tora. It was my first time on the job, and boy was I excited. The chunnin at the quest handout desk always spoke of how the record to capture Tora had been held by a genin team back in the day, and it only took them an hour. Kakashi and I shared this look, where we both knew we were going to beat that record. He wanted to get it under an hour, I wanted to cut the time in half and get it done in half."

The kids seemed to be interested in my story, as I continued.

"So we went out, as Minato-sensei just chuckled at our aspirations-"

"What's an aspiration, Pakkun-san?" A student quickly interuppted, as other heads nodded. I sometimes forget that Kakashi doesn't represent the norm for children here in the 'Naruto' world. As such, not every kid has a vast vocabulary like him, or will pretend that they do.

"Umm... he was chuckling at our goal. So we continued looking for the feline fiend."

"What do you mean by "feline fiend"?" I roll my eyes again, how am I supposed to tell a story, when every other sentence I'm being questioned on the meaning of the words! I'd have to dumb this down... a lot.

"I'm talking about Tora. It's a hyperbole, and before someone asks what a hyperbole is, it's an exaggeration. And an exaggeration is making something sound better or worse than it is."

I continued on, as the kids laughed at portions, and sat intently at others. It was quite nice, going over the D-ranks I had to run through with Kakashi. Before long Sakumo patted my head, as he signaled to the kids.

"Well, it seems we have to continue on with class." The class let out a groan of disappointment. That's when I recognized a waving hand, as a boy with orange goggles was jumping up and down. I squinted my eyes, and low and behold my eyes started making out Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Ebisu, Shiranui Genma, and Might Guy.

Shit, Sakumo was teaching Kakashi's fellow comrades! I fucking called it! I'm a true psychic!

"Will Pakkun comeback?" He shouted out, as Sakumo turned to me.

I shrugged. "If I have time, and Sakumo lets me."

Sakumo turned to the class. "Well, everyone will have to work hard, so we can have extra time like we did today to invite Pakkun again."

Everyone cheered, as I let out a sigh. Sakumo then smirked. Wait, smirked?!

He looked out to the class, as I was walking slowly to the door. His low voice bellowed out to the class, as my ears froze. "And to the student that graduates with the highest score will get to touch Pakkun's paw pads."

"What?!" I cried out, as the class looked at Sakumo confused. Sakumo cleared his throat, before speaking.

"It is a great deal to touch a dog's paw pads, especially Pakkun's, because his are the softest, squishiest, and cutest in the Hatake Clan's Summon Group."

The class let out a unanimous 'awe'.

I glared at them all. "Who gave you permission, huh Sakumo?! I don't even let Kakashi touch them!"

The class seemed even more fired up, as one girl cried out. "I'll get the top scores, Sakumo-sensei!"

Another boy from across the room shouted, "No I will! You suck at the physical stretches in P.E.!"

A boy up above him shouted. "Well you suck at Math! I'll best all of you!"

"With the power of youth, I shall touch Pakkun's paw pads or run around the village one hundred times, while juggling puppies!"

"I shall get the highest scores, because I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

I let out a groan, as I put my paws over my eyes. Sakumo smiled down at me.

"Well, Pakkun, seems like you have a lot of competition over you."

_Sakumo! You are more evil than your son! Now I know where he gets his dastardly-shrewd-ways from!_

* * *

After meeting the youth of the academy, my popularity had arisen. Quite too much for my liking. On a daily basis, I get asked by young kids all sorts of questions or favors. The most popular one: To touch my paw pads.

All because Sakumo suggested I go! I should've never agreed!

I sneak around the corner, as Kuromaru snickers next to me, as we stroll into town. I use him as a makeshift hiding place, as I try and hide myself amongst his long legs.

"So Pakkun, I hear you have your own fanclub, just like Kakashi?"

"I have a torture club, is what it is." I grumble back, as Kuromaru gives me a wolfish grin with a deep chuckling sound mixed with a doggish rumble from his throat.

"So, do you have more girls or boys?"

"I don't keep count, I just avoid!" I growl back.

"Well I'd rather have a fan club and an owner that doesn't really hassle me, unlike Tsume. All she does is haggle me and complain about her 'current' boyfriend, whoever the hell he may be."

"I'd rather have to deal with that, than a kid with stunted social skills, practically puts himself and everyone around him in danger by 'trying' to be a prodigy, freakin can't decide whether or not where his loyalties lie in question to the village or people important to him, and will probably end up slaughtering tons of people, friend and foe alike, and being scarred for life."

Kuromaru raises an eyebrow up at me. "Well I hope you aren't a psychic, because that'd pretty much suck for you to deal with that emotional baggage."

I let out a gruff sigh. "Ugh, you don't even know the half of it."

"What, are you going to ramble again? Look sometimes I can keep up with your insane assumptions and hypothetical situations; however if this is going to be revolving around me again, I'd rather not discuss my as of late dreams I've been having."

"Fair enough." I stalked a little behind Kuromaru, as he continued keeping an eye out. He recently has been looking tired, probably from nightmares he's been having, as all summons usually do. However, he hasn't really talked about them, and if I ask if it's the missions that are getting to him, he always ends the conversation with a strong 'No', very highly suspicious of 'reincarnation soul unconscious memory output' (R-SUMO for short).

R-SUMO usually happens a lot more often, during the earlier life times, than in later ones. When I had the ability to remember my past lives, with my current life, it took me a while to connect it as reincarnation. I usually took it as an overactive imagination, until I started connecting the lines in my more 'connective minds' of when I was reincarnated as more sophisticated life.

Aka, Human Virus Soul Syndrome doesn't bring along the smarts of the human mind.

Which really sucks when you're reincarnated as a Planarian flatworm. Freakin' immortal creatures, when it comes to cutting them up. Basic fun facts: You can cut them up and they'll regrow into new organisms. But wait just how small? 1/279th, apparently, at least from my last memory of Wikipedia. But I digress, as I was sadly eaten within the first year of my life as a Planarian flatworm. I would've known better not to swim and eat from the place that all the predators lurked in, if I had per-emptive thinking like I did as a human. But as a Planarian flatworm, I just didn't give a fuck and ate whatever shit I wanted to, where I wanted to.

And that's the message kids, when you try and be a wannabe-thug, you end up getting eaten by a more intelligent organism than you. Or one with sharper teeth.

Oh sorry, back to the situation with Kuromaru.

The last time he had described a nightmare, had been vaguely reminiscent of the early times of this world, but I really had no clue of how reincarnation worked here, versus 'Earth'. I try and not worry over him, his pride as a 'wolf' wouldn't be able to take having a 'shrimp' pug like me, worrying about him. Not only would that put me in an alpha position over him, but he'd chew me out for having a soft heart. Now I couldn't have that now, could I?

"But anyways, thanks for keeping me company through the village." I stated, after we had been walking next to each other in silence.

"You mean being your mobile safe spot, right?" He grins at me, as I roll my eyes.

"Shut up."

* * *

I walk back home, before my nose picks up Kakashi's scent. I freeze, as I slowly creep through the front hallway, before my eyes catch up with my 'chakra sense'. There he is, sitting on the couch, just watching T.V.? Well, while reading a book, so he obviously has the T.V. on for background purposes, no need to state the obvious.

"Oh Pakkun you're home." I let out an audible gulp. He wasn't supposed to be back this early. And shit, his room, has he been in his room? Well of course! After a mission he always bunkers out on the bed.

Then why isn't he yelling at me? I'm ready for a fight with him, anytime. But this calm exterior he is exuding, is much too strange.

He pats the seat next to him, as I jump up and join him on the couch slowly. "Y-yo."

His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "Why are you acting so skittish?"

I turn my gaze to the T.V. "Who's acting like a cowardly scaredy cat, that even a goldfish could appear braver!?" I mumble angrily under my breath.

Kakashi rolls his eyes. "And here I was actually worried about you acting strange..." He lets out a sigh, as he pulls me closer to him. I look at him strangely. Okay, who's the one acting strange again?

"Umm, Bakashi? Did you hit your head or something on your last mission?"

He glares at me, before pulling me up, face to face with him. "You little... and to think I actually let you take time off." He lets me down in his lap, as he pets my head. "You want me to go and get the comb, Pakkun?"

I shake my head vigorously. For some reason whenever Kakashi brushed me, it was one of the worst tortures of this world. Plus, I'm short haired, I don't really need high-maintenance.

He goes back to reading his book, as he scratches faintly behind my left ear. I relax in his lap, as I curl up. It's strange, he's acting really friendly to me... too friendly. I'll play along, until things hit the van, and explode. Then I may just have to hide out in Sakumo's pack for a while.

A few hours pass by, before Kakashi finally sets his book down. "Shall we go to bed now?" He questions. My eyes go big and wide with confusion, as I step away from him, to the opposite side of the couch.

"Okay at first I thought you were just messing with me. But who are you and what have you done with Hatake Kakashi?"

He rolls his eyes. "What I can't spend some time with my summon."

"Is it because I had a near-death experience? Because I promise to become immortal if you never act like that ever again." Although it was nice, it was so not the Kakashi I knew.

His eye twitched with anger. He just slapped the book to his face, as he mumbled a couple things to himself. "Whatever I guess I'll be going to bed." He brushed past me, without hesitation or even looking back at me. I let out a sigh.

That's more like the Kakashi I know.

His feet patter against he stairs, as they continue down the hallway. Oh yah his room. I walk with expert dexterity and chakra control as I make my way over to the front door. I can hear him opening his creaky knob, that he's always complained to his father. That's when his chakra spikes.

"PAKKUN! WHAT DID YOU DO WHILE I WAS GONE!?"

Well, I might've not heard anything past his outburst of my name, because... well I was outta of that motherfucking house faster than Road Runner escaping Wile E. Coyote.

* * *

I wanna thank everyone for all the reviews! I wanted to post this chapter out soon, so here it is!

The reviews really help motivate me . Along with coffee.

Please leave a review if you liked this chapter, and until next time, have an awesome day/week/month/however-long-it-takes-for-me-to-update-again


	8. Reputation perceives Reality

Another update, I have no excuses for the long wait...

I really do prefer a quick pace, but sometimes when reviewing my chapters I have to scrap out a lot more scenes than I thought I would have to. Thus the long wait x(

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine, if it did... well... some character would be dead and others would live because they were too badass to die!

**Warning: **Crude humor, lack of empathy, and slight lack of angst. Also sassy takes on its meaning of being rude, not being a slick cool person.

**Beta:** Pakkun Days has no beta, because a need of a beta has not been brought up. Apparently all y'all love my English, my 'wonderfully' (horrendously) written English.

Pakkun Days

Reputation perceives Reality

* * *

Sometimes when doing stupid things, you forget logical concepts like 'I'M FREAKING ATTACHED TO THIS GUY AS HIS SUMMON, HE CAN JUST MAKE ME COME BACK WITH A SUMMONING JUTSU!' type thoughts.

So waking up with a black eye, bruises all over my form which are conveniently covered by my hampered coat, I struggle to crawl into the kitchen for breakfast. Sakumo looks between me and Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes are dulled, as he couldn't sleep last night, while I hunkered out on the couch. Apparently just the though of this room being in such disarray, couldn't let him get a wink, so he cleaned it out. Partially. He still had to fix a few floor boards.

"Good morning, Kakashi. Pakkun." He looks between the two of us, as we glare at one another. We mutter a quick 'itakidamasu', as Kakashi eats, and I struggle to lap up the milk and cereal in my bowl. Sakumo goes back to eating his food, his head shaking.

"I'm going over to Minato-sensei's. Don't allow Pakkun into my room, Father. No matter what." Kakashi glares at me, as he slowly walks backwards, away into the hallway. I'd laugh my ass off, but because his glare is focused on me, it sends chills down my spine.

_He is so going to get back at me, I just know it. When I least expect it, ugh. What a hassle._

Sakumo turns to me, with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

"Your son is an OCD."

"OCD?"

"Oppressive Canine Demon. That's what he is." _He can't handle my awesomeness._

Sakumo just took another long sip of his tea. "Would you like to visit my class again? Sometime next week. It'll be right before finals, and I wanted to give them a boost-up in confidence."

"Are we talking about the whole class, or just the actual kids who are gonna become ninjas?"

"Now Pakkun..."

"We all know, that some of the kids in your class aren't just going to cut it for the war that is brewing." Sakumo's expression turned darker. "It's safer just to accept that not all of them will be able to hold up the standards of Konoha ninja."

"When you put it so morbidly, I don't want any of the children to graduate." Sakumo ran a hand through his hair, as he was probably going through some of his own flashbacks.

"Well, well, it's too late for that now isn't it. So you have to prepare those that will graduate the best you can. And that means holding a regime that none of them will be able to handle!"

Sakumo glared at me, as I gleamed a bright toothy grin his way. Hey if he was going to be a teacher, the best advice I could give is to give them hell!

"But children should learn by climbing, after accomplishing one step, then they should take the next one. If not, who knows how many times they will trip."

I scoffed, as I put a firm paw on the table. "And trip they should. You never learn to get back up without falling back down. The further they fall, the more they'll learn. Either that or it's a quick way to death for them. One slip drop and stop." Sakumo's eyes hardened as he looked at me. I could tell he wouldn't agree with me, he had his own opinions and in front of him is me: a little over a year old pup who is just starting in life.

"Sometimes, Pakkun, the most beautiful flower blooms last. It buds and grows with love and care." Sakumo closed his eyes, as if reminiscing back on memories.

"Well sometimes, only the early ones get all the attention, and the last one just blows in the wind when everyone has had their fill of beauty." Sakumo's eyes peer on over to a picture of his wife holding lil' Kakashi while she was in a hospital bed. "Look, the little children you're training are going to become the soldiers of this war. You should only pass those who can handle it, and fail those who can't. It might be mean, but it's for the betterment of Kohona. There will be less deaths, and better soldiers."

"I also have numbers to fill out. Hokaga-sama can't just have the limited amount coming in." Sakumo's fists tightened, as I let out a sigh.

"I guess, I could come. But we're having training exercises outside." Sakumo looked at me, with a smile and brighter gleam in his eyes. "But this is ain't happening again! I already have to deal with bratty Kakashi. How far along are they?"

"They've already been practicing basic taijutsu, holding weaponry, and hand seals." I groaned. Kakashi had learned that before I was even born.

"Why can't we have more prodigy's?" Sakumo just chuckled.

"Are you finally appreciating having Kakashi as a summoner?"

I glared at him. "Did you see what he did to me!?" I gesture to all of my body, especially my swollen black eye. "There's no way anyone would appreciate being a summon to _that!"_

Sakumo patted my head lightly. "Well I have work to do. See you next week in class, Pakkun."

He shunshined his way out, as I continue lapping up the rest of my soggy cereal. That's when I realized I was home alone. Good thing Kushina gave me a few prank tags to mess with Kakashi and keep his guard up. I could start appreciating Kakashi's sensei's girlfriend, but that'd be the only person!

I pranced around, as I got the tags out of my hiding place, behind the refrigerator. With a skip in my step, I opened Kakashi's room. Oh, when he get's back, he'll know pay-back is a bitch. And to not trust Sakumo to keep me out of his room.

x

Well, I have to say, Kushina you have just become my new hero. Watching a very grumpy Kakashi walk out with pink hair and covered in red-orange powder was very satisfying. That was approximately an hour ago.

Where am I currently now? A suitable civilized structure used for the collection of un-needed objects.

Okay so I'm hiding in a trashcan.

My opinion on them - Great for throwing away junk, using as a basketball hoop for crumpled papers of useless homework, best hiding place; as long as no one throws up in one that is.

Now you're probably wondering how come Kakashi isn't just 'summoning' me back. Well I may have said a back-handed comment that claimed how he was such a poor tracker, he couldn't find me without trying to summon me.

Now why I'm currently hiding.

My head peers up from a dumpster, as I'm pretty sure that Kakashi's chakra signature is no where near. His scent lingers, as if he has passed by in a rush; probably planning to skin me alive. Hmm, doesn't sound to pleasant to me. Yah, I'll just stay in here for a while longer.

"Pakkun-san?"

My skin crawls with the heebie jeebies, as I pop back into the dumpster. A small hand appears, as it lifts the lid with ease, and I stare at a girl with black goggles and black hair, and oh god is that a beetle popping out of her nose!

"So it is you, Pakkun-san. What are you doing hiding in a dumpster?"

I feel Kakashi's chakra signature nearby, as I pull the girl in, the lid closing in on top of us.

"Secret top mission. Evading enemy." I don't recognize her scent, but it does smell similiar. To someone from the academy. She must be related to that Aburame Shikiba.

"I see. I'm Aburame Chikako. Do you need assistance Pakkun-san?"

My eyes gleam, as I look a this kid, who turns back with her black goggles. "Since you offered, I'll gladly accept."

The girl nods in agreement. "I can grant you safety at my clan compound."

"You sure it'll be okay for me to come over?" I question. I didn't want to be breaking an unspoken summon rule of not going to other compounds without your summoner, or weird shit like that.

"Of course. As long as I'm with you, it'll be fine."

I nod back to the girl. "Alright let's go, before the enemy comes back around."

She lifts the lid, before we both hop out. After a few sprints, and a few rests behind obscure objects that we were so not hiding oh-so-suspiciously behind, we finally made it to the Aburame clan's gates. It was surprisingly wide open, as I saw many people walking through, although it was unnerving to how ALL the Aburame clan members have some type of eye cover.

Konoha has way too many bloodlines that care about their eyes.

She quickly walked on, as we ventured further in, before she took me to her home.

"We should be safe here, Pakkun-san. Should I inform my father of the invasion?" I immediately tensed, as the girl continued to stare at me.

"No, that shouldn't be neccessary." _Unless you want ANBU to hound my ass, for running from Kakashi..._ "It'll cause more of a problem than it really is. I'm pretty sure they are apprehending the culprit right now."

Her lips pulled into a tight line. "Pakkun-san, I don't understand."

"The enemy is probably already captured. Taken care of. No need to worry."

The girl's lips pulled into an 'o' shape. "Then let's play ninja!"

I paled a bit. _I can see why Kakashi abhorrently hates playing ninja when he's already a ninja..._

But I played with her, and the other runts. Before long we had a massive 'war' of sticks and mudballs, that their mother's/single-fathers/guardians/themselves would probably have trouble getting all the dirt and grass stains out. Suddenly the opposing rival 'clan' the Bugsy Workers suddenly dispersed as a lone boy came walking through. I jeered my head to Chikako's direction, as her body movements stilled and stiffened in fear. My eyes turned back to the boy, his upper half of his face covered, as the mask had dulled lenses in the place of eyes, so I couldn't look through them to his own pupils. Made me curious as to how he could see out of them.

I walked up to him, before lifting up a paw. "Yo."

The boy seemed startled, as he took two steps back.

"The name's Pakkun. Best tracker in all of konoha." I held out my paw for him to shake. The boy looked to me, and the other children who didn't dare come near him.

Is there always some pariah in noble clans or something! I looked back to Chikako, nudging my head in the boy's direction, urging her to come next to me. If there was one thing I hated, it was pure 'ostracizement' of one of your own. Trust me, I used to have a master's degree, so I can make up words, and ostracizement is a word.

She shook her head, as she backed away further into the crowd of our own 'fake' clan, the Beetle Juice Warriors. Come on, how can a made-up clan not have an awesome name like that.

"I'm Aburame Torune." He mutely responded. And that's when I froze. How could I not see it! Everyone avoiding him like the plague, the damn familiar mask, this kid was the nano-insect inheritor, who could literally singe my insides without touching me! My hair stood on ends, as I turned back, every movement jerky with fear.

"Ah, so." Was all I could say, as we stared at one another, his tiny form looking down at my even feebler dog form. Sometimes I really wish I was human.

A figure appeared behind me, but the sudden rush of chakra was not familiar to me.

"There you are son." I looked back to see a man with big black goggles, quite similiar to a snorkle goggle, except the lenses weren't see through. The little boy shrunk back on himself, as if he had broken a rule or something.

"Hello father, I just saw everyone playing... and-"

"Come, we're going home." He put a hand on his shoulder, as he lead him away, the other children making sure to keep their distance from the duo. Damn it, heart stop breaking at every freakin Gary sob story and sad Sally monologue... Okay screw it, I'mma die one way or another, at least I won't die with this shit on my conscious.

"Aburame-san." I follow after the two, but the father seems to think I'm talking to someone else. "Aburame-san."

The older clan member turns back to me, I can smell confusion coming off of him. "I can play with Torune. If you wouldn't mind that is. It's better than having to train with Kakashi."

Shikuro smiled at the kind gesture, but he kept a hand on his son. "It's really fine, Pakkun. Torune needs to train his skills, so he can control them better. Plus, it'd be harder to extract the poison from a non-member, if something were to happen."

"I'll be fine! Plus, death is a better choice than having to deal with a revengeful Kakashi."

The father and son continued to walk, as I followed. I'd be stubborn as a donkey. This kid was going to at least have one friend, because I'll be damned if there will be two emotionally stunted human beings that I let become that way. Kakashi was maybe already a failure, but Torune is younger and more impressionable! Plus Kakashi is just an ass, he won't listen to me any ways.

Besides, I knew that he will be fine. Kakashi is growing up to be super OP, and the more OP you are, automatically you'll attract friends. (More like fans, but meh... He'll have to learn to get along with them sooner or later)

Shikuro's home was furthest away from the clan, quite a long walk. Torune walked up the stairs, as he probably headed towards his room. I stepped into their home, as Shikuro kept the door open. In my opinion, if you keep the door open for the dog, he's gonna walk through it.

I follow Torune's scent, as his own room is open. I peek back to see Shikuro eyeing the door, before I walk inside. Shikuro's voice echos from downstairs.

"Torune, remember to keep your door open when you have a guest inside."

"Yes father." He replied, as he was getting out a box.

"What's that?" I asked. Torune's face lit up with a smile, as he set it down on the floor at my level from his tall shelf.

"It's some bugs that I've collected." My eyes peer on over, as I recognize some from my 'old homeland'. Although I recognize none of the kanji.

"What's that one?" I point to one that vaguely reminds me of a hercules beetle.

"Dynastes Hercules is what it's called. It's one of the biggest beetles you can find in konoha. It's the biggest beetle in the rhinoceros beetle family. That's a subclass of beetle from the scarab beetle family..."

I sat with a smirk on my lips. Man this kid is informative about bugs. I thought Aburame just focused on their own kikaichu.

"You're really smart, for a kid that is."

"I read a lot of books, and go bug hunting with my father often."

I realized he must've been exactly like kid Kakashi. Except less father-hero worship.

"When are you going to enter the academy?"

The young child shifted a bit. "My father says I can go when I have proper control over them."

"Your kikaichu."

"Mine's different. Father calls them rinkaichu." The boy started to show how his hand turned purple.

"They can't leave me like kikaichu." I sniffed him, but for some reason the nano sized insects didn't have a scent like their host. Torune immediately retreated his hand, as my nose got closer.

"P-pakkun-san! Please don't come near me. I could kill you." He hid his hand, but in his panic the bugs started to resonate across his skin, as it turned from a glazed peach into a bright burning violet.

"I'm sorry." But as I backed up, I hit the collection of bugs. I turned around, but my back paws stepped and lightly touched the boy. Well I thought the poison from the last mission was painful. I let out a painful yelp, and the next thing I know I sense Shikuro inside the room, and everything faded to black, as Torune was crying.

* * *

_A warm embrace with the shadows. One, wanting to become one. I open my eyes, but I'm no longer in the body of Pakkun. I don't even know if I have a form or eyes anymore. Just a warm darkness envelops me, like water, but I see nothing in the black. _

_Red eyes open. Slitted red eyes._

_"Foreign... you are not from here... your soul smells delicious..." A gritty low baritone voice whispers, reminds me of hollow Ichigo from bleach. WAIT! Why is he talking like a freaking vampire! I don't smell delicious. _

_I try to back up, but I don't know how to move. This chakra signature, is the same as that one from the mission. The one Minato couldn't identify.  
_

_It chuckles, as sharp sickle like teeth lined up in a row appear in a scary grin. "Special is what you are... Special is what is mine... You will be mine..." If I had a spine, shivers would definitely be racing up and down it like a squirrel runs from a dog._

_"But not yet... not yet... Special."_

* * *

My heavy eyelids open up. Did I just have a freaky vision with a scary monster that claimed me... No no no, must be repressed emotions.

"Gave us quite the scare there." Oh right, poisoned before that creepy nightmare.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. Torune told me to stay away, but I-"

"I know. But I think it would be best if you stopped visiting." Shit I feel bad now. Well, guess Hatake summons are not only good at tracking, but also being bad house guests. "Don't please pull puppy eyes on me, Pakkun." Oh whoops, habit with Kakashi when I know I've been bad. "Torune still needs to practice control. You're lucky his bugs haven't fully matured. I do appreciate you trying to be friend him, but before he can make friends, I need to make sure he won't be a threat to them."

"Well, he seems pretty shut out, which can be bad for him too."

"I set up play dates for him with others."

"I bet it's more of babysitting, while desperately holding onto the antidote."

Shikuro just sighed. "Children tend to be more unpredictable..."

"I guess that factor does dissuade putting him with other children. But he himself knows the dangers, a little too fearful of himself if you ask me."

"I take him out bug hunting on Sundays and Thursdays. But you are still not welcome in my home." Wait, was the elder Aburame inviting me out! Sweet, I'd be the best there ever was! I'll catch them all!

"Sign me up."

"If Kakashi allows you." Pssh I don't need his opinion, plus I can skip training. "We leave at dawn, so meet up with us at the gates of the compound. Also when you go home, tell Sakumo that I do appreciate him saving me." How many freakin people has Sakumo saved!?

"Sure thing. And tell Torune I'm sorry. And also that I'm too awesome to die."

Shikuro finally cracked a smirk. As I was leaving I could hear him mumur to himself. "You really are as arrogant and sassy as they say."

WAIT! I'm a gossip in town! And sassy! SASSY!? Who the hell is sassy. I'm so not sassy! My feet pick up pace, as I leave the compound, entering the streets of Konoha. That's when a familiar voice reaches my ears.

"What's got your collar, pipsqueak?"

I glare to my left, as I see Kuromaru striding up to me, Tsume currently haggling with a street vendor on a price of something she's buying.

"Nothing." I quickly seethe out between my fangs.

"It's not good to be in denial."

I let out a sigh, already knowing my next words are going to sound stupid, "Do you think I'm sassy?"

Kuromaru let out a laugh. "Sassy?! I think you're down right impudent."

"Why do you have to make me sound like such a kid?!"

"You are still one! You're only a year and half, pup."

I let out a growl. "And exactly how many pups do you know are _this_ intelligent."

"Narcissistic much?"

"You know it."

Kuromaru sat down next to me, as he rolled his eyes. "I just kinda figured the tanto doesn't fall very far from the shinobi." Oh great another idiom murdered by ninjas. It's the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!

"Hardy har har. I just end up banned from someone's homestead and maybe traumatizing a kid."

"'Bout time."

I turned to Kuromaru with astonished eyes. He just chuckles. "Well, with someone as intrusive as you, I'd figured it'd be about time to make some enemies, besides bitches like that Uchiha fat tabby."

I chuckle, as my tail wags hitting Kuromaru's tail. I glare at it, remembering back when I was younger, his tail used to swipe me from underneath, making me fall over. Now, not so much with my ninja skills.

"Oh Pakkun, you even listening to me?"

"Oh sorry."

"You know, you seem different." My head tilts in curiosity.

"Different?"

"Yah, nevermind."

"Hey, finish your thought!"

"Not gonna, not for a runt like you."

"Why I outta-"

Tsume interrupts us, as she hefts her bags. "Kuromaru, time to go. Nice seeing you Pakkun. Give Kakashi a nice bite on the rear for me, okay?"

I nod, as she wolfishly grins at me. I walk back home, feeling less bad about what's happened today. Damn this is why Kakashi should make more friends! Then he wouldn't act like he always has a stick up his ass! My eyes light up as I see Obito and Rin eating dango together. A cheeky grin sets in my face. Oh this is going to be perfect.

* * *

Coming home to Kakashi and Sakumo eating together, it's like aliens have abducted me. I've even left the front door open.

"Pakkun, you'll be full on flies if you keep your mouth hanging open like that." Kakashi sarcastically remarks, as he continues eating. Sakumo chuckles, while giving me an apologetic look. I go back to close the door, before coming back to the scene, expecting my hallucination to be over.

I sit there staring at my food, before looking at the two.

"The food will get cold, Pakkun." Sakumo smiles at me. A smile I haven't seen in a long time. But Kakashi is still acting like an asshole to me.

"What happened between you two?" The father son duo look at each other, before Kakashi goes back to eating, like nothing happened. Sakumo holds a finger to his mouth.

"It's a secret."

My eyes narrow. Sakumo must've bribed him with something. What that something is, I have no idea. I thought Kakashi would've learned everything he could've from Sakumo already?

"Pakkun, hurry up and finish eating. We have training afterwards."

Oh I guess that would be the one thing Kakashi would be lacking in, away from canon. Summoning training. I hope Sakumo doesn't make it to painful for me. I gingerly take another bite from my food plate.

"Oh Pakkun, I hope you don't mind, but I'll be supervising your training with Kakashi." Sakumo quickly adds, as I chow down.

I called it, my psychic abilities are growing. And from the ferocious look in Kakashi's eyes, he's totally planning on punishing me still for today's earlier prank. Kushina-chan, next time I will have to ask if you can create memory eraser seals. I slightly whimper as I finish my food.

* * *

I wanna thank everyone for all the reviews! I wanted to post this chapter out soon, so here it is!

The reviews really help motivate me . Along with coffee.

Please leave a review if you liked this chapter, and until next time, have an awesome day/week/month/however-long-it-takes-for-me-to-update-again


	9. Family is more important

Another update, I have no excuses for the long wait...

**Disclaimer:** Reason I was late... Was binge watching gintama/onepiece/digimon/ and the like... How many of you are excited for "Naruto Gaiden"? I'm estatic, which was part of why this chapter came out.

**Warning: **Light humor, lack of empathy, and slight lack of angst. You know the basics of this story.

**Beta:** None, and I'm working on going through the earlier chapters and fixing mistakes.

Pakkun Days

Family is more important

* * *

Kakashi sat in the back, on the patio looking out at it, in a very creepy forlorn way. You're only 7 brat! 7! You can't be acting like an old man just yet! Just because you became Chuunin 3 months before your 7th birthday, does not give you a right to be so creepy!

I sit next to him, looking up at him. I climb into his lap and proceed to bite his ankle. He flinched from the pain, but immediately returned it by fiercely grappling my front paws, pressing his thumbs into my paw pads.

"Hey, you wanna die you little brat!" I wiggle around, as he just stares at me, a slight angry tick in his forehead. He was unimpressed.

"Lately your insults have been less over dramatic." I can see him staring at me with a calculating eye. I avert my gaze. "What's been troubling you, Pakkun?"

"Nothing really." Kakashi looks at me, his eyes clearly tell me not to lie. "You know, you and your father... Well I'm not saying you should hero-worship him with the father complex you had when you were younger, but you don't have to outright ignore him." Kakashi put me down, as he let out a sigh.

"Pakkun, how long are you going to complain about this... My father, he isn't the same man."

"Yes he is, and if you don't want him to die, you best start at least treat him with the same respect you treat comrades on missions."

Kakashi gave me a questioning stare. "He's an academy teacher, what's going to kill him? An academy student? Don't joke around Pakkun, you've always been bad with jokes."

"I'm not kidding! ARGH!?" I headbutt him, as he yelps. "Just don't act like you hate him."

"But I do! He's the reason we're in this war. If he had just died with honor on the battlefield, those three villages that burned down, all those people died because he selfishly chose to run!"

"Chose to run! Is that how you put it!? My mom died in that fight, in which Sakumo saved his comrades! How would you feel if he never came back at all! If he was gone forever! You don't know what that's like! My last words to my mom was, "Yes mother." Not an "I love you" or "Please be safe", but a sarcastic "Yes mother." You know how that feels! I won't ever be able to cuddle up to my mom, I won't be able to listen her rant and rave about her journey's with Sakumo-oji-san, or enjoy her terribly sung lullabies." My eyes watered, but I refused to cry. "You don't know how lucky you are, that your father is still alive. And Sakumo-oji-san isn't going to outlive you. His time will come, and you'll regret... You'll regret acting like a spoiled, foolish, immature, teething toddler."

I look up at him, my eyes flowing over with sweat. It wasn't tears, I wasn't crying. I just said I refused to cry! Kakashi just picked me up, and patted my head, then petting me.

"I can't understand what it was like to have a mom. My mom died a long time ago. I also can't forgive my father for abandoning his duty, it's because of him that countless families were killed. But I will promise I'll grow up really quick and become strong, so I can protect what I have left. I guess I don't hate him, but I can't easily forgive him Pakkun, it's hard to explain my feelings. I'm sorry about your mother."

I sniffled. Damn stubborn Kakashi. I don't understand one bit! Those people you don't even know, and yet your father spent 7 years raising you! And just like that you aren't going to love him anymore!

"But I won't ignore him anymore. I'll treat my father a little better, but on one condition." I perked up, as Kakashi held me. "You have to listen to me more often."

"But what if you are absolutely in the wrong?"

"Too bad. My mistakes are your mistakes." I twitched in fear at that thinking.

"I-I-"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. Just like I can continue ignoring my dad for all I like." This brat! He's manipulating me! Kakashi's damn eyes are sparkling like he's won!

"F-Fine! Whatever. I toss in the white towel! You win, you devilish, hellion, training-obsessed, heartless, immoral, biased squirt!"

Kakashi just smiled, his freaking squinted eyes twinkling in delight. "Good, then the first thing on the agenda, is team based offensive jutsus."

I stared at him quizzically. "Huh? Team based, but there's only you and me?"

"And Bull and Shiba."

My eyes widened, before I pulled them into a smirk. Kakashi was surprised that I was excited to meet more teammates, as usually I'm apprehensive or angry. But these two, these two are going to become part of Kakashi's ninken! More of us to take him down! My tail wagged with happiness. Its strange, their scents aren't in this house, but I can definitely smell two other dogs that I haven't met on Kakashi. I figured he might've gone down to the Inuzuka compound, but I'm all the more excited to see more of Kakashi's pack.

Kakashi performed a couple seals, before two other dogs appeared from the puff of smoke.

Bull was bigger than me, but still smaller than Kakashi, probably a little bit taller than his waist. His dark brown color complexion was nice, especially the way the sun was reflecting on it, he reminded me of a big piece of chocolate. His ears flopped downward, and his face was butt ugly. It was wrinkly, and some wrinkles had wrinkles. His posture, eyes, and face were kinda intimidating, but his demeanor was different. The light behind his eyes was dim, he seemed like a kind dog that would obey rules and was polite.

Shiba was a bit bigger than me, but came up to Kakashi's knee. I only came up halfway to Kakashi's calf for reference to Kakashi's small form. He was an ugly color grey, worse than Kakashi. His underside was white, as he had a brown mohawk. He seemed to have a permanent smirk full of teeth, as his lips wouldn't relax. His tail was wagging a thousand times per second it seemed. His eyes were ugly too, but the triangular, white stripe that went only half way up his muzzle, and the way the white surrounded his mouth, was quite an eye pleaser. He was definitely a troublemaker, but he seemed calm. Probably because he was older, but I had a feeling we would get along well.

_"Hello._" Bull grunted.

_"Yo_." Shiba snickered through a half bark half growl.

I raised a paw, "Hi." Our tails started to wag, as we were all excited, I could smell the Inuzuka compound coming off of Shiba, but Bull's scent was hard to locate. It smelled of mud, steel, and trees. I guess he was staying with a foster at the moment, maybe a retired ninja? Shiba and Bull came over to me to investigate me, as I also investigated them. I looked back at Kakashi, and he still seemed to be curiously dazed. I wasn't that much of a jerk when it came to teamwork. I could get along well with Kuromaru and... okay so maybe I was a bit stingy on who I accepted, but hey! At least I get to meet more of my pack!

"Alright, introductions are over. Time to train."

* * *

I can see why Kakashi's ninken work so well together. That was the best training session ever! Did that thought just occur in my brain? Best and training next to each other? I guess so, because Bull and Shiba are so cool! It was so fun ganging up on the dummy. We demolished it to pieces! Best part is imagining it's Kakashi. Bull and Shiba give the standard answers of just taking out an enemy, but when I said I imagined it was Kakashi, they actually snickered instead of looking at me in a reprimanding way like Baka-kashi did.

Right now Kakashi and Sakumo are having dinner, but I was eating with Bull and Shiba in another part of the compound. A room underneath the sleeping area. I bet this will be our room. It's decorated to be accommodating to a dog. We all have our own little homes, which still look like wire cages, but meh, it's got a pillow. At least I don't have to sleep on that godforsaken cot of Kakashi's. I'm guessing Bull will take the medium sized one, and me and Shiba will share the larger one.

_"Pakkun."_ I turn to Shiba, as he licks his chompers clean, before cleaning his paws. He likes to eat with his paws in the food bowl, to prevent it from moving. Smart if you ask me. Annoying to Kakashi. _"So, what's master like?"_

_"He's pretty much like how you see him." _I curiously looked between the two of them. _"How long have you two known him?"_

Bull chewed on a bone, as he replied with a couple grunts and growls. _"We've known each other since we were a year old. We were underneath Inuzuka Kizana, but she unfortunately passed away with her team in a trap." _Both their ears lowered a bit, as their expressions dulled. But Shiba shook his head, as he continued cleaning, while Bull continued. _"We couldn't really fit in with any of the other Inuzuka members, since we bond with them while both parties are young. Shiba and I turned 3 this year, and I got shipped off to work for a retired ninja, I think his name was Himuro Tatsumi. An old chunnin, just wanted some company. He was a nice fellow, but definitively treated you more like a dog than a ninken. I heard Shiba was about to be put with Hatake Kakashi, and I asked Tatsumi for the same transfer, and he allowed it. We've been under his guidance for maybe about 2 weeks. Master told us you weren't really social, but you're pretty cool to me."_

Shiba grinned, as he looked up from his paws. _"Me too! For a pup, your really smart. Especially with that one manevuer of Bull and I taking off the arms, while you went for the vitals. That was a quick and good way to take down a chunnin level ninjustu based fighter."_

I was about to nosebleed from the type of conversation we were having. Finally! Someone who can talk strategics with me! Dogs who don't treat me like a pup! They can acutally converse me with me, and I can talk normally! Not that I couldn't talk strategics with Kuromaru, but our relationship just wasn't like that. We were more so friends over the fact that we constantly complained about our owners.

I finished up my own bowl, but gave Bull my bone. He gave a thankful bark, as Shiba and I held a wrestling match.

* * *

I was tossed over, as Shiba grabbed onto my jacket collar. I bit into the bottom part of his jacket as I threw him down with me. I had already won 3 matches, and so had he. There was no way I was going to lose to him, even if I was smaller than him! I threw a surprise quick kick with my back leg at his cheek, as I sat on his face.

"Take that!"

"Pakkun." I jumped off of Shiba, as he snorted. He turned over and sat next to Bull, as Bull was licking off his lips of the chunks of bone hanging off of his wrinkles.

Shiba put a paw on my shoulder, as he barked to Kakashi. _"We just having fun. Master."_

Kakashi gave me an eye, while he then turned to Bull and Shiba. "You don't have to call me master. Just Kakashi is fine."

"Or Baka-kashi, or hateful spiteful training demon from hell, or the OCD freak-" Kakashi threw a book at me, as I fell over. Bull and Shiba were holding in their laughter, probably unsure of how to react to the situation.

"Kakashi is just fine." He repeated. "Pakkun lets go." I looked confused at him, before looking back. Bull was getting into the large cage and Shiba into the medium sized one. Wait.

"Aren't I supposed to sleep with them?" I whimpered. The other two looked to Kakashi, their tails wagging in excitement. But Kakashi looked at me strangely.

He then turned back to the door. "No. Come Pakkun." I figured I could've marched in with Bull and slept with him, there was enough space for my tiny body. But I did say I'd follow Kakashi's orders, and it wasn't like following him would kill me. My ears fell flat, as I dejectedly followed him and he closed the door to the room where my new teammates resided in.

* * *

I curled up next to Kakashi, my lips pulled into an unsatisfied line. Kakashi turned over in the bed, as he put a hand on my head. "What's got you so unhappy?"

"I just thought if you were going to have a pack, I'd be with the pack."

"What you don't like sleeping with me?"

"You kick me in your sleep."

"No I don't. I'm motionless when I sleep."

"So you say."

"Don't lie to me Pakkun. Stop being so sassy." I looked alarmed at him, okay lately I've been called sassy, but seriously just wanting to be with my own species is sassy?

"What's wrong with being with my own kind?"

"Just this morning you were lecturing me on putting strangers before my father, and here you are putting strangers before me." He looked at me, his eyes irritated. I smirked.

"Are you jealous Kakashi?"

He turned over the covers and faced the wall. "Shut up. I'm not jealous. Just go to sleep Pakkun."

I smiled. "Aww, Kakashi is jealous."

He let out an irritated sigh. "I just told you, it isn't like that. Stop misunderstanding me."

"Are you not glad that I like Bull and Shiba?"

"I'm glad that you do, I was really proud of all three of you in training today. I mean Father's advice on bring in more mature dogs into the pack was a good idea, but I won't allow you to respect them more than you respect me."

Oh my god, what is with this alpha dominance shit. "I don't respect anyone if that makes you happy."

"So you'd just blindly follow them, is that it? I thought you said you'd obey me more." Wait what is he getting at. This is clearly not jealously in his tone. There's worry, as if I'd just trust anyone. 30 seconds ago, did we not agree that I'm not a team player. Oh... oh. He must be getting at how Bull and Shiba had a partner before...

Kakashi just turned and glared at me. I curled up to his backside. "Look, I don't do girly comforting words okay. Kakashi, you're my summoner, and the only summoner I'll ever serve. Got it."

Kakashi's chakra signature became less upset, as it radiated a calm happy feeling. Ch, children. "But I still don't respect you Baka-kashi."

* * *

The weeks went on, and I still got summoned by Kakashi to help with tracking. His sense of smell has gotten better, but it still can't beat mine. Not that it ever will. Minato has been suspiciously commenting on how 'well' I've been behaving. It's not making me feel giddy or happy or anything. I'm not proud that I'm becoming nice and more approachable. Nope, definite nope.

Today I'm in the house alone, as Shiba and Bull have gone with Kakashi and Minato somewhere. They aren't tracking per say, and the two have a lot more battle experience and strength than me, so Kakashi opted to let me stay home. Not that it made me feel weak and want to become stronger or anything. Not that I felt useless when it comes to power or anything. We do have more team based jutsus and techinques, but Minato and Sakumo have advised Kakashi it's best not to use them in the heat of battle, maybe if he was planning ahead otherwise the three of us could seriously get hurt. It is a war out there, and there is no mercy.

I just have a lot of escort and tracking experience more than anything else. Bull and Shiba are strong together, especially when they want to take down somebody. Bull will tackle the torso, while Shiba will use his speed to go for the opening in the back, usually the lower neck or spine to paralyze. When I first woke up and saw those two training late at night, it made my blood run with excitement at how strong my two new teammates were.

Now, it feels like I'm the dead last.

It isn't a good feeling either.

I go into Kakashi's summons room (aka where Bull and Shiba sleep), and sit in the middle rug, where all three of us usually eat. I curl up into a ball and decided a nap will do, since naps are always nice. It also helps me forget how I was feeling, as I run off into my dreams.

* * *

_A darkness forms, yet it has a heavy feeling to it. It is similar to water, but heavier, like a thick syrup. My limbs won't move easily, but as I look I don't really have a body. All I am is this weird blue amoeba-like shape. Holy crap, I didn't know I could bend like this!_

_Suddenly my blood runs cold, as I notice I'm not alone. Oh shit, it better not be that same dream. That freaky dream where the pedophilia voice of a crazed vampire says that I'm his in that oh so creepy fashion. Oh no, I ain't even doing this. Wake up Pakkun, wake up!_

_It's slitted red eyes hover over me, looking at me. I freeze, only focusing on myself, as I would if I was trying to dampen my chakra signal. His teeth appear, in their deathly shaped sickles. A paw pushes through the watery darkness. It's claws aren't even, as it looks like they are piled ontop of each other. He could really rip something apart with that claw made up of claws. The three claw-like talons and a sickle shaped one appearing on the inner side of his paw. This thing is definitely a chimera of shorts, as his feet are paws but look like they are made up of scales. He walks towards me, as I continue trying not to panic._

_He passes over me, and I see his bottom side, as it has a mouth like a lamprey, rows and ringlets of sharp teeth. The scary thing, is I can never see the start of the throat, it's all just sharp razor shaped teeth. Drool hits me, as I slightly mentally whimper. He stops, and I hold my breathe. His body turns 90 degrees, as he goes forward. I can hear something slithering, as his back portion nearly misses me. His back legs drag along, they are longish and clawed like his front, but they are small, almost seem useless. The scaling on them is far more protruding, sharp points sticking out readying to attack. It reminds me of the one time I petted a desert horned lizard the wrong way, not only are their bites fierce, but their spikes fiercer. His tail follows, as it has a ridge of spikes that end in a forked tail. The fork tail has needles on it, that have slight breaks on them. The tail sways left and right, and I can see the needles fall off from the friction with the ground._

_A fearsome opponent he'll be. I slightly move backwards, away from the direction he's headed, until I hear a scream. It's a shrill cry of a rabbit, but I can hear words forming in the English language._

_"Stop please! Not me! Please wait! I know I'm a describable wretch that doesn't deserve to live, but is there anything wrong with wanting to live! Please I beg of you!"_

_A resounding crunch follows, and voice is gone._

_"Eat, must eat. Delicious. Delicious. Perfect, perfect maturity."_

_Suddenly I feel a cold shudder, as I can see other signatures of beings through the darkness. They too look upon the beast, but don't seem to notice each other. The beast raises his head before looking at me, his eyes wide but blood is pouring through his fangs as he grins._

_"You know. You know of them. Mature you must be. Delicious you will be. I will come for you next, Special."_

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, as Bull and Shiba have arrived home. Wait they weren't supposed to come home for another 3 days? Shiba leaps to me, as he lays on top of me.

_"Pakkun, long time no see!"_

Bull enters as his goofy smile, but his ugly (yet cute) face doesn't cheer me up from my nightmare. I'm still in a daze at what I witnessed. Who was the rabbit voice? And why does the beast have to eat me next!

Bull looks at me, before his smile fades. _"Something wrong Pakkun?"_ I lay there with Shiba tugging on my ear between his teeth. I can even feel the pee underneath me. I've never wet the bed before in this life time. Shiba immediately gets off of me, as he smells the urine.

_"Sorry Pakkun. I didn't mean to play too hard! I'm sorry!"_ Bull however looks at me. I haven't moved.

He puts a paw on me. _"Pakkun?"_

"I'm scared." The other two look to each other before looking at me. "I'm scared of dying. I'm scared of dying and having changed nothing." The other two don't understand, not that they ever could. If I told them I remember another life, well quite a few lifetimes, they'd deem me crazy.

The other two comfortingly lay with me. Shiba puts a paw on my head. _"Don't worry. We don't let anything take away family right?"_

Bull nodded in agreement. _"That's right. Kakashi said we're family, so we protect one another. Don't worry Pakkun, you aren't alone."_

But that statement stung me instead of comforting me. I was alone, because nobody could understand. Nobody could understand that, that beast, was out to get me and I could only see him in my dreams.

Kakashi came on over, his eight year old silhouette shining in the door. He was smiling, the mission probably went well. But he stopped as he looked at me, and Bull and Shiba hovering over me.

"Hey, don't bully him." Kakashi angrily remarked. He quickly walked over to me, picking me up as I desperately tried to lay back down to the ground, reaching for it's strong solitude. The other two however gave me comforting whimpers. Kakashi looked between the three of us, before Bull explained.

_"Pakkun says he's scared of dying."_

Kakashi looked at me, before taking me to the bath and putting me inside. He looked back at me, before closing the door. Probably to go clean the rug and feed Bull and Shiba.

I only lay against the cold tile, as my mind repeats the events of the dream. The bathroom sways a bit, as it seems to get darker and darker. I close my eyes, but the vision still plays in my head.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." I continually chant, until my stomach growls. I'm snapped out of it, as my stomach is in pain. This isn't regular pain of missing a meal, I recognize this pain from when Kakashi was adamant I go on a diet. I guess I was really asleep for 3 days. Why didn't Sakumo wake me!? He comes home after the academy, wouldn't he have felt my chakra signature from within the summons room?

Kakashi comes back, but seems confounded on what to do. He turns on the water, before hosing me down. Usually I put up a fight, that we should bathe together or I shouldn't be the only one subjected to getting wet, but I lie still as the warm water pours over. It reminds me of the darkness the others were in. Wait he said I could see them, does that mean they can't see me?

"Pakkun?" I snap out of my thoughts as I look at Kakashi. He looks back at me worried.

"What is it?" I ask. I barely miss my voice cracking at the last word.

"Okay now you're really acting strange." He puts the water over my face. I hate that. He knows I do. But I don't leap at him intending to tear his arm off. I just close my eyes, and lowering my breathing as the water flows over. Kakashi looks at me like he doesn't know what to do next. He then picks me up, shoves me in a towel and suddenly body flickers outside.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the vet." He knows I hate vets, but maybe spending the night in one will delay my death.

He rushes over to the Inuzuka, where the best canine bet in Konoha is. Because you know, they deal with dogs everyday, they have medic nins, it was bound to happen.

He passes Tsume, as Kuromaru looks happy to see me, but his form suddenly goes rigid and his ears droop along with his tail.

A young woman in front answers, after Kakashi has been banging the front bell for a minute straight. She looks at him annoyed, before looking at the bundle (which is me!) he shoves in front of her.

"He is acting strange. Do something."

Of course his eight year old childishness is showing, now I know I've really panicked Kakashi when he can't maintain his composure.

"Umm. What are his symptoms?" The lady responds, as if she's dealt with this sort of thing, and he shouldn't be worried about me, since I'm healthy, you know? Until I fall asleep and have that dream and then die.

"Lack of response, paranoia, nervousness, catatonic-"

"Okay let's not over exaggerate. Lemme take a look at him." The woman pulled me over, as her hand lit up a green color. I could feel something poking and prodding at me, like when the doctor feels you for lumps, but it was on a much deeper scale, and wasn't as uncomfortable.

"When was the last time you fed him?" She asked.

Kakashi looked confused for a second before replying. "I fed him two weeks ago, but I was out on a mission."

"He's just hungry, it seems he hasn't eaten in 3-4 days."

Kakashi looked at me, before replying back. "That's impossible, Pakkun can fend for himself. I've left him alone, plenty of times, there's no reason he would just stop eating."

The lady looked at Kakashi before turning to me. "Okay little one, when was the last time you ate?"

"Tuesday morning."

"It's Saturday you know?" She replied while Kakashi looked at me worriedly.

"I just woke up."

Both humans looked at one another in a confused manner. "You slept for 4 days? Did you do any intensive training."

"No I was lounging about the house, and then took a nap."

"For four days." She added.

"It didn't feel like four days." I countered. My sassyness at least isn't fully dead. But everything else just seems to be.

The lady looked at Kakashi, "I personally would like him to stay so we can watch him. He hasn't been to the Sand country recently has he?"

"Last month." Kakashi replied. "Had an escort mission with two others."

"Have they been acting the same way or have any similar symptoms?"

"No ma'am."

"Hmm." She took off my jacket, as she examined the surface of my skin. "I don't see a bite, but he could have the Sleeping Sickness."

"Sleeping Sickness?" Kakashi questioned.

"It's easy to treat in the first few days of the fever, but afterwards, they usually sleep for long periods before convulsing. It's cause by a parasite that attacks the central nervous system. Usually after a pretty violent convulsion, the patient dies from a hemorrhaging in the brain or any other important organ."

"He is treatable right?"

"In this stage, it's more of a 50/50. You haven't seen him convulsing or spit drooling out of his mouth, have you?"

"No." Kakashi solemnly answered.

"Then that raises the percentage by 20 percent. I'll get him tested first, before we do any treatments."

Kakashi followed her, as she took a bit of my blood, but my test came back negative, along with the other tests she put me through.

"That's strange, he seems perfectly healthy."

Kakashi stood by, as I lay on the metallic table, my eyes sleepy. He pinched me, as I blinked, forcing my eyes open. The lady turned back.

"I don't know what I can do for you. I don't know if him going to sleep is a good thing or not. Maybe just try waking him in the morning." Kakashi nodded, as he took me back home. Shiba and Bull were waiting for us outside, as I could feel Sakumo pacing inside, near the dining table.

It was weird, I knew everyone was worried, but I could care less. The only thing I could think about was that I was going to die. Dinner went by quickly. My stomach was aching, but I barely ate anything. Now even I knew I was acting weird. The food tasted great, just in the back of my mind I couldn't enjoy it. I couldn't enjoy Shiba and Bull trying to cheer me up, or now that Kakashi was talking with his Father. Sakumo and Kakashi gave worried looks to me, but all I wanted to do was push my food to Bull. I took a few bites, and then laid my head down. My head hurt, and I just wanted to sleep. But Kakashi didn't want to let me sleep.

But out of all the fears and worries I had, there was one particular feeling that really scared me.

And that was the little part of me that was happy that I might get to see Mother if I die.

* * *

Pakkun's personality takes a 180! What's wrong with him! Tune in next time to find out!


	10. Insistent Ramblings

**Disclaimer:** I wanted to thank greymouser for your review. I didn't really do an interlude, but I gave other perspective's of people on Pakkun? hope it isn't too much 'filler' paragraphs. Maybe I'll do a proper interlude next chapter :P

Also I don't know if it is in chronological order? So beware of time spans in the first parts of this chapter. Anyways I just pushed together some perspectives of Pakkun from other people, and then went with the story line. (It's because I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if... and then these appeared) I planned on releasing Torune's, Shiba's, and Bull's; but meh fuck it. Next chapter they can have their time to shine.

Also if this seemed rushed, it hella was rushed. But meh fuck it, I will take on all the flames! That way I can probably be pumped up to write a better chapter next time.

I just feel this is the chapter, and this is what it is. I can't really add much more into it or go 'deeper' into meaning into it. meh whatever, haters gonna hate.

**Warning: **Light humor, dark humor, drug use, and language. Also if you can't handle special annotations for "English Speak", your probably gonna hate this chapter.

**Beta:** Gonna try and fix her up and edit this story a bit more, so chapters will come out slowly. But hopefully my writing has gotten a bit better? Ah what the hell, we all know it's gone to shit...

Pakkun Days

Kakashi's perspective

Kakashi knew he had chosen a special puppy. Out of the litter that Pachan had that morning, he knew he had chosen the best one out of the little pups. Now did he choose wisely? Why of course he did. Even his Father said that Pakkun was a good pup.

The young Hatake continued to look puzzled at the little ball of fur, as it amassed itself amongst the group of other pups. He pushed, he scratched, and even bit his other siblings, as he lay down rules that his mother was his alone. Kakashi smiled, as the other pups whimpered and submissively crawled back. Pachan gave a small nip in Pakkun's side, as Pakkun had already fed enough, but seemed to horde his mother.

He turned to his father to see him slightly amused. "Seems like you'll have a lively one on your hands."

"Mhm, I'll make him the best tracker ninken ever."

Pachan licked Pakkun, as he continued to growl at his siblings. "May want to change that to guard dog, Kakashi." She said between licks.

Kakashi shook his head. "Pakkun would make a great tracker, just like you. I can sense it."

Pachan smiled to the two humans in the room, as the puppies loud, cheerful ruckus could be heard throughout the house.

* * *

"Pakkun, stay." Kakashi glared at the brown eyes staring back at him with defiance.

However, the pup got up from his sit position, and walked straight to the doggy den where Pachan was.

"Hey! I said stay!" Kakashi picked him up and forced him back to the sit position. The pup rolled his eyes, as he got up again. Kakashi gritted his teeth. He knew that the pup could stay, and he was most certain that the pup was doing this on purpose!

Kakashi closed the door to the offending room, as he shut all other exits as well. _There now he won't be able- What?!_

He could see the dog moving a chair, as he hopped on it, and grabbed the door handle with his teeth, as he swung himself back and forth. The door clicked open, as he went through an open a crack.

"Pakkun!" Kakashi groaned in annoyance. "If only he would listen, he could be the best ninken..."

The little grey haired boy chased after the pup, as he ran to the room his mother rested in. Kakashi caught up with him, as he saw the pup stare at the empty bed, his mother's presence missing.. The pup turned around to him, tears in his eyes.

_What's with the sudden change! Puppies have way too little attention spans..._

"Pachan's out with father. She's deciding where the rest of your brothers and sisters are going." The pup looked happy for a bit, but then ran over to the bed and sat in it. Kakashi looked at him, so far Pakkun had only ever said his name, but his Father advised him not to push language on to him, until he could follow basic commands. _And my Father is always right, so I should go in the steps that he says will work. First basic training to establish leadership, then teach language so he can communicate, and then- Hey where'd he go?_

Kakashi looked at the empty bed, as he felt two tiny paws on his left leg. "Kakashi!" Kakashi looked down at the pup. The pup raced back to the bed and sat it in. He barked out, "Mo-ruff." Kakashi connected the two words together.

"You want to know when you're mother will be back?"

The pup's tail lit up, as his face shook up and down frivolously. Kakashi smirked, the loose skin was waving back and forth, and he could hear Pakkun struggling for breathe after the little happy episode.

"Not telling. Unless you finish basic commands training."

The pup pouted, but Kakashi had to stand his ground. If he didn't establish dominance now, Pakkun would be rebellious when he was older. Dogs were bred to be followers, they liked to follow their owners. Why was this pup being so stubborn and independent?

Sakumo's perspective

Sakumo let out a sigh, as another shriek went echoing through the house from Kakashi's room. Soon he saw the little brown perpetrator running through the kitchen, as he sat on top of Sakumo's feet.

"PAKKUN!" Sakumo looked down at the young pup. He quietly put a single paw to his mouth. Sakumo brightened his chakra signature to cover Pakkun's tiny one.

Kakashi ran through the house, and Sakumo smiled, as the life was filled with more energy than usual; although it was less calm energy, but Sakumo enjoyed all the sides of his son anyways.

"What happened this time, Kakashi?"

"That little runt messed with my book collection! He was reading it, getting his slobbering drool all over it and his dirty paw marks cover the pages! I swear when I get my hands on him-"

"Kakashi." His son flinched at that tone, as he stopped pacing and faced his father. Sakumo smiled, as Kakashi had his head bent, listening. "Now, Pakkun is still a pup. He'll grow up fast, and I'm sure he is just as curious about the world around us as you are. I don't allow you to go out too often, and even when we do, you don't take Pakkun. Pakkun may just be getting a little restless staying at home, and wants to picture new things. That's why you love books, because they help you explore a world outside of these walls, while not being outside them. Besides, I'm sure you could read to him. It would help both you and him."

Kakashi perked up, as Sakumo smiled. He could feel Pakkun's tail wagging underneath him. "I'll try my best, Father."

"Well, then. How about we have dinner and then you can find Pakkun."

Pakkun then scrambled from underneath Sakumo, as Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the little vermin.

"Where's Mother?" Pakkun grinned.

"She's on over at the Inuzuka Compound. She'll be back when both of you are asleep."

"No sleep. Mother home, then sleep." Pakkun retorted.

Kakashi grabbed him, as he balanced his plate on his head and held Pakkun's food bowl in his other head. "Night Father."

"Good night." Sakumo went back to eating, as he heard the shuffling of feet. Suddenly he heard another screech as glass hit the floor. Sakumo sighed. "There goes the fourth plate this month."

Minato's perspective

The bright yellow haired ninja didn't know what to say to his student. Or his summon. Clearly them being tangled in a twists of fits in the clear wires told thousands of words, but Minato waited for his student to speak up. Kakashi looked to Pakkun and then his sensei.

"A little help, Minato?" Pakkun gruffly spoke. "Being stuck to Kakashi's side and having to answer to his every beckoning whim and call is one thing I can deal with. But being _literally _tied to him is not something I signed up for."

"Pakkun! Minato-sensei, could you please help us out of this trap. If Pakkun had been paying more attention, I wouldn't be in-"

"I had been paying more attention! Minato, you can clearly see it's Kakashi's fault! If he hadn't strayed off the path you were laying down, he obviously wouldn't have hit any traps-"

"Pakkun it's your fault! You can't even tell the difference between colors! How would you be able to tell the difference between a brown leaf and a green leaf-"

"Oh don't you dare pull the color-blind shit on me! I can totally see just fine! My sense of smell is a thousand times better than yours, that I smelled the trap coming a mile away! You on the other hand have enough trouble walking around in the backyard without stepping into a pile of my crap-"

Minato held up a hand, as both silenced themselves. The blonde ninja held himself back from a fit of laughter to lecturing them both on teamwork. He quickly cut all the wires with a kunai, as Kakashi and Pakkun landed gracefully onto the ground, before glaring at one another.

"Well we learned a lot today. Kakashi, try to follow in my footsteps. Pakkun, don't push Kakashi into wire traps. You don't know if the enemy could have laced them with explosive tags."

Kakashi's eyes widened, as he pulled out a shuriken. "You... You pushed me into a trap!"

Pakkun was already sprinting ahead. "Minato, you snitch!"

Minato sighed, as he held back Kakashi from pursuing. "Now now, Kakashi. You can wait until we make camp. That way you save chakra and time. We have to be efficient in our missions."

Kakashi flicked away the shuriken, as he nodded his head. "Yes, Minato-sensei."

Minato hopes were crushed as Kakashi's darkening gaze did not help Minato's plan of letting Kakashi's anger wade off. Minato let out a sigh. He knew that Kakashi would spend the next 7 hours planning revenge, instead of forgetting about the incident. Teamwork would come slowly for these two.

* * *

Okay how did I suddenly go from eating dinner and lounging about in the room with my awesome teammates (excluding Kakashi), back to this hellhole! I quickly twist around, in this amoeba form. I'm way too tense and nervous to face that thing. Why can't I wake up! That's what I should do! Just wake up, you fucking idiot!

"Hehehehehehe... Look at Special squirm." I freeze at his voice. I turn to see his teeth smiling in a terrifying grin. "Time to dine with Special." His mouth opens up, but before I know it a big wind blade cuts his head in half.

"Huh?" I just look at my blatant luck, as the beast screeches and howls in pain, writhing in pain a few feet away from me. I puff up my non-existent chest. "Yah that's what you get!"

However, he just quickly reforms himself. Oh and this time he decided to add spikes all around him that are now suddenly honing in on me! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!

I shut my eyes like the coward I am, waiting for the last blow; but it never comes. I peek through my paws? Hands? Stubs? Whatever this bluish shapey shifty stuff is.

I turn to see myself being carried by a crow.

"You can give me your gratitude later, little one."

My head twists around several times, how cool! A 1440 degree turn! For those who suck at math (as I did for the first 13 lives and all my animal lives), that's about 4 revolutions. Even more cool than an owl!

"Who the hell are you?!"

The crow's tiny appearance brings a little hope to me, in this desolate red and black eerie hellish place. The purple streaks that blend in with the sky just make this place way too creepy.

"Kurowasa is my name."

Wait what? Black what?

"What does that even mean?"

The crow shrugs his shoulders, as he maneuvers in the air, gaining distance from the creature as it leaps at us from the supposed swampy ground below us.

"I don't know, it's just my name. Nice off the tongue ain't it. Better than Pakkun."

"Hey, my name is cool! It's the male version of my mom's name!"

"Psh named after your mom, how lame."

This fucker! I'll tear him to pieces when I learn how to shape teeth!

"That's not lame!"

"Stop fussing, it's making it hard to carry you."

I was about to retort, but the beast's roar frightened me down to the core.

"So what is that thing just exactly?"

"The embodiment of the instinct to survive."

"What do you mean 'it's the embodiment of the instinct to survive'?! Clearly you mean it's the embodiment of the son of the devil himself right!? Or some twisted offspring of a hellion dog and a six legged lizard!" I shouted.

The crow continued soaring past the acid balls being shot out from the beast's mouth. Which I still don't know what to call him exactly. I guess I shall all the beast 'The Beast' for lack of originality and fucks on my part.

"Shut up! If I lose my concentration, we're both dead! Ugh, I shouldn't have to put up with this shit. I should've made Satsuki guide you instead."

"Wait so there are more of us? Us that come from earth I mean?"

"Yes! What you think you're so special?"

"Well I... My mom thinks I'm unique!"

"Oh don't pull such a cliche joke. You're making my insides rot."

"Well I don't meet many people from earth, nor ones who can remember their past lives."

"Hey, you ain't the only fuck up around."

"Fuck up! I'm so not a fuck up!" I turned to Kurowasa, a bit of worry in my voice might've leaked out. "Am I?"

"Of course you are! The only thing though that you can do is embrace it and run at this point!"

"Why is this thing after us again?"

"Like I said I'll explain later!"

"Whoa, what's with that light?! I'm not ready to die yet!"

"It ain't death, it's life! You're about to wake up! Meet up with me when you can at the Uchiha Compound. Just hang out where the Uchiha bitchy cat hangs out."

"What! Wait! Come back here you fucking black sack of shit!"

I wake up, as I gasp for breath. I spin around in the blankets, before registering I'm in Kakashi's bed. Kakashi's in the bathroom, as I sense his chakra signature exiting and headed my way. He quickly enters through the open door, as he sits next to me on the bed patting my head. "Hey, you're up early." He probably has noticed my panicked movements. "You okay? Nothing hurts or feels unusual?"

I take a minute to assess my surroundings and myself. "No, I'm fine." But I know nothing is fine! Just what the hell was that dream! Why was it so surreal! And who the hell was that shitty crow!

"You sure?" Kakashi knows I'm lying, as I know he knows. But he continues to pretend to believe me.

"I don't need the vet."

Kakashi seems to take the hint, as he pulls me closer. "Hey, I'm here for you, you know that right?" He pets me, as I snuggle closer to him.

"Yah I know. I'm just a little runt getting comforted by an ungrateful brat." Kakashi snorts, as he tousles the top of my head.

"Well, you're back to normal, how about you join Shiba, Bull, and I for morning training. I was thinking of letting you sleep in, but since you're awake."

"Yah yah, I'm coming. I'm not missing out on time with Shiba and Bull." Kakashi's face fell a bit.

"Hey, what about me!?" He whined, as I let a few chuckles out.

"I already deal with you all of my life, I need new faces."

Kakashi pulled up his sleeves. "I won't be going easy on you now."

* * *

How can one wait outside the Uchiha Compound without looking suspicious or feel awkward underneath their painful gaze. No one does. At least I haven't figured out anyone out yet who has.

The Uchiha Compound is a place I tend to avoid. One, because one time I tried marking my territory there, and learned that Uchiha's don't put up with any shit from animals. Really intense clan, they should learn to tone their emotions down a notch or two. Two, because freakin Obito would never stop pestering me whenever I'm nearby. Yah I get it I was nice ONE TIME, but geez kid; almost everyone can tell that you are soooo going to be Hokage with that pestering-at-the-heels-of-every-ninja-you-see-and-hopefully-they-help-you-out attitude. Real life doesn't work that way, no wonder Rin fell in love with Kakashi, if she had to deal with this little annoyance of a shit everyday.

Maybe the only reason she hung out with Obito was for free dango. I'd pull that shit for meat buns. Hey there's a new idea of hanging out with Kakashi...

"Y-yo. Little pipsqueak."

I turn around glaring, before coming face to a crow SMALLER than me. I grin maliciously. "Pipsqueak?" I put a paw on top of his head. "Does that make you a tiny shrimp?"

He fluffed his feathers, as he smacked my paw away with a wing. "Hey I saved your life yesterday. Thing you could at least do is ask how if you want to survive."

I thought back to the nightmare, not being able to recollect much of it. "Hmm, I can't seem to remember much- Hey wait! How were you able to keep your original form in that time-space-weird-vaccum-void-of-all-physics-and-reality?"

"You really do come up with a lot of weird phrases, as they say." For goodness sakes! People, stop trying to make me seem like infamous underground leader! Who is talking about me! I want to know! Because I'd beat the crap out of them for talking shit about me! "Anyways, I'm gonna talk in English. Fly, er, I mean walk with me."

The scrawny crow flapped his poor excuse of wings as he rose only a head higher than me. I glared at how this reminded me of the King and I, and that they wasted one show of a song on how everyone's head must be lower than the king's.

~"I can maintain my original form, because I only focus on memories of this world. If you can maintain a focus that you've only had one body, your soul will take upon that compensition."~

I stared up at him. So I had to get focus purely that I was a dog and I'd become a dog? ~"Why not just focus on memories of our past lives. Bam we'd be human and could take him out."~

~"Our past lives did not have chakra. You would not stand a chance against him in a regular human body."~

~"Well what if I imagined a hydrogen bomb-"~

~"A hydrogen bomb is not a soul. It can not be made up of soul components, which is the only thing that can exist in that world. However, chakra is a different story. Chakra is said to be a living entity itself, the combination of Yin and Yang within ourselves that we create. Therefore anything created by chakra can exist there."~

I let out a whine. Couldn't there be a freakin short cut! I'm cool with this body, don't get me wrong I've had lots of fun. But still I'm barely turning 2. In dog years. I'm still have to wait another year before my chakra system is mostly matured and then another 2 for it to be fully matured. Curse you nonexistent-time-space-plane!

~"So basically the only way to fight the beast is to be in this form."~

~"Correct. However so far I've only found 3 of people, er, summons like us."~

~"Four, but one is dead."~ The crow turned a cocked eye to me. ~"You missed a rabbit about 3 nights ago."~

~"I'm sorry about your friend. My condolences-"~

~"That coward wasn't my friend. Seemed the only thing he could focus on was this life, seeing how he was a rabbit in his last moments. I'm not a part of that, or whatever this is. I know the storyline somewhat, and I'm not going to let the Hatake clan go down in a sizzling flame as it did in the story. If anything, their going to kick the Uchiha's asses."~

The crow gave a curious look, before rounding off back to the Uchiha Clan. ~"It'd best be for you to go seek the dark wolf of the Inuzuka clan. He also, I hear, has been having nightmares."~ My eyes widened. No. But Kuromaru had memories of this life too right?! Or was I mistaken and he was like me! ~"Satsuki is out on mission. She'll be around later with Anko. Soon Orochimaru will fall from Konoha, and that's when we can re-group more. Just think of these nightmares like the video game Catherine. You'll have them every night, and then you'll forget most of it. The only thing you'll remember is the pain, panic, and agony."~

I let out a growl and glare. "Well gee, that sounds so wonderful." Before I could get anything else out, the crow was already off. Now I definitely had to see Kuromaru. If he was going through the same thing I was going through, I definitely wasn't going to let him face it alone for as long as I had.

* * *

So leave a review or message telling me what you thought?

Or just a long rant about how long I've left you waiting, and how you were waiting for something epic and I gave a piece of shit chapter to deal with.

Either one is good :D


End file.
